Une princesse à Poudlard
by 17.Harry
Summary: Un midi à Poudlard une jeune fille apparaît dans la grande salle en tombant du plafond enchanté. Personne ne reconnaît ses vêtements et après quelques discussions on apprend qu'elle vient de 2008. Une aura de mystère l'entoure. On lui découvrira un don pour connaître des événements du passé mais aussi du futur de ceux qu'elle touche. Son arrivée va chambouler la vie de l'école.
1. Prologue

L'idée de cette fic m'est venue peu de temps après avoir commencé à lire la fiction : **_Tout est une question de temps_** de Darboria. C'est une très bonne fiction mais je vous préviens si vous commencez à la lire vous vous engagez pour longtemps puisqu'elle veut faire trois parties. La 1ere partie n'est pas encore terminé et ça fait deux ans quelle est commencé.

J'espère que cette fiction va vous plaire. Je répondrais aux reviews ici-même. Je suivrais l'histoire officielle le plus que je peux mais vers la fin je vais m'en écarter. Si vous avez des questions posez-les moi et j'essaierais d'y répondre du mieux que je peux s'en dévoiler une partie de l'intrigue.

Pour la publication, ça sera variable. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, mais je ne sais pas si ça va durer. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si je ne publie pas pendant un moment, c'est que je suis entrain d'écrire la suite. Pour ceux qui ont lu mes deux autres histoires, ils sont en pause, je vais les reprendre quand je serais inspirée. Donc bonne lecture à tous.

Je rappelle que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à J.K.R., seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **MAJ 15/04/2018 : Je fais une petite révision grammaticale et orthographique. Certaines phrases ont été modifié mais rien que des petites corrections mineures au texte pour en améliorer la qualité.**

 **MAJ 12/07/2018 : Je viens de faire une nouvelle série de révision du texte. Si voyez des erreurs d'orthographe, de grammaire ou de syntaxe faites-le moi savoir je les corrigerais.**

 ** **MAJ 18/02/2019 : Ceci est une nouvelle révision du texte par ma nouvelle Beta : Daboria que je remercie pour son bon travail .  
****

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Bruxelles, Octobre 2008**

Annabelle sort de la faculté de médecine de l'Université de Bruxelles et se dirige vers son appartement, tout en méditant sur ce qu'elle a appris dans sa journée.

À mi-chemin, elle remarque que des personnes semblent la suivre depuis sa sortie de la faculté. Elle se dit quelle a trop d'imagination et essaie de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

Un peu plus tard, elle remarque qu'elle est encore suivie et elle accélère nerveusement la marche.

Mais elle n'est pas la seule à augmenter la cadence.

Elle est presque arrivée chez elle quand elle voit au coin de la rue des gens qui semblent l'attendre. Elle ignore si son imagination qui lui joue des tours, mais elle décide de changer de direction et se met à courir pour échapper à ses poursuivants.

Elle parcourt plusieurs rues avant d'entrer dans un stationnement à étages. Elle grimpe jusqu'au dernier étage et se dirige vers le bord du stationnement. Ne sachant pas comment réussir à les semer, elle longe le garde-fou, mais ils la rattrapent malgré tout et réussissent à la cerner près d'une rambarde de sécurité.

Ils lui disent quelque chose, mais elle ne prête pas vraiment attention. Acculée à une rambarde, elle n'a plus aucune échappatoire à moins de sauter dans le vide.

Ils lui disent qu'ils veulent seulement lui parler, mais son instinct lui dit que leurs intentions sont mauvaises.

Mûe par une force inconnue lui disant que son seul moyen de s'en sortir est de sauter par-dessus la rambarde, elle s'élance donc dans le vide.

Puis après c'est le trou noir.

Elle se réveille donc beaucoup plus tard et tout est blanc partout. Elle est dans un lit et porte encore ses vêtements. Elle se sent en sécurité et se rendort.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimez ce prologue qui peut vous paraître court mais disons que c'est juste pour vous donner envie de lire la suite.


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà le premier chapitre, l'histoire d'Annabelle commence. J'espère que vous l'aimerez et j'attends vos commentaires et avis dessus alors et sur ce bonne lecture.

 **MAJ 12/07/2018 : Je viens de faire de corriger le texte en y faisant quelques ajout mineurs, mais en faisant aussi des corrections d'orthographe et de grammaire. Si voyez des erreurs d'orthographe, de grammaire ou de syntaxe faites-le moi savoir je les corrigerais.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Poudlard, Octobre 1996**

Le repas du midi se passe bien comme chaque jour.

Tout à coup, un coup de tonnerre se répand dans la grande salle et juste après un corps tombe du plafond enchanté. Le directeur se lève et réussi à arrêter la chute du corps avant que celui-ci ne touche le sol. Les professeurs quittent leur table pour découvrir une jeune demoiselle vêtue comme une moldue. Accompagnée des professeurs, l'infirmière suit le directeur qui se fraie un chemin pour arriver jusqu'à la jeune fille.

\- Comment va-t-elle Poppy ? demande le directeur.

\- Elle va bien, elle a l'air simplement évanoui, je vais la transporter tout de suite à l'infirmerie.

\- J'irai vous voir plus tard, dit le directeur.

Elle se dirige vers l'infirmerie en traînant la jeune fille avec sa baguette après avoir utilisé le sort de lévitation sur elle.

Aussitôt l'infirmière partie, le directeur demande le calme, alors que la plupart des élèves veulent savoir qui est cette jeune demoiselle et pourquoi elle est tombée du plafond.

\- Calmez-vous, pour l'instant nous ne savons rien sur elle ni pourquoi elle est arrivée de cette façon, déclare le directeur.

Un élève demande comment cela se fait-il qu'une moldue puisse rentrer dans Poudlard.

\- Les moldus ne peuvent rentrer à Poudlard à moins d'avoir reçu une autorisation spéciale de ma part. Puisque je n'en ai pas donné, il s'agit d'une sorcière. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous pour le moment donc on va continuer à manger, les réponses viendront plus tard.

Sur ce, il s'assoit et demande à tous de faire pareil. Mais les discussions concernant la jeune fille ne s'arrêtent pas ils continuent en petits groupes à chaque table.

À la table des Gryffondors, plusieurs jeunes en parlent.

\- Comment a-t-elle pu franchir les barrières de Poudlard questionne Ron., Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner directement dans le Collège ?

\- On ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard, répond Hermione. Ce privilège n'est accordé qu'au Directeur. Moi aussi je trouve ça vraiment bizarre.

\- Avez-vous remarqué les vêtements qu'elle portait, s'exprime Harry. Je n'ai jamais vu de filles en porter de ce genre. C'est vrai que je n'y connais pas grand-chose à la mode et je sais bien qu'il y a bien des styles qui existent, mais celui-là je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant

\- C'est vrai que c'est un style assez particulier, énonce Hermione. Je n'avais jamais vu ça moi non plus. Ses vêtements avaient l'air trop grand pour elle, ils iraient mieux à une adulte de plus de vingt ans qu'à une ado d'une quinzaine d'année, du moins c'est l'âge que j'y donnerais moi.

\- Je n'ai pas côtoyé beaucoup de moldus, dit Ginny. Mais Hermione a raison, on dirait qu'elle porte les vêtements de sa mère et son arrivée est mystérieuse.

\- Elle est peut-être tombée de son balai et elle serait passée à travers le plafond, dit Ron.

\- Où est le trou qu'elle a fait en traversant le plafond ? demande Hermione.

\- Elle est passée à travers le plafond par magie sans faire de trou, répond Ron.

\- Je n'y crois pas, déclare Hermione. Si elle était tombée de son balai, c'est sur le toit qu'elle serait tombée. Le plafond reproduit seulement le ciel au-dessus de la grande salle. Le toit est solide et on ne peut le traverser sans faire un trou dedans avec ou sans magie.

\- Bien oui, c'est marqué dans ton livre d'histoire donc ça doit être vrai, déclara sarcastiquement Ron à Hermione.

\- Arrêtez de vous disputer tous les deux, dit Harry en haussant un peu le ton, On ne sait rien comme l'a si bien dit le directeur. Si on finissait de manger, sinon on va être en retard en cours et vous savez très bien que McGonagall n'aime pas les retardataires.

Les deux amis se taisent donc et continuèrent donc à manger pour ensuite se diriger vers leur cours de Métamorphose.

Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh examina attentivement la jeune demoiselle pour un bilan de santé. Elle découvre qu'elle est une sorcière avec un niveau de magie assez bas, possédant un verrou sur sa magie qui l'empêche d'atteindre son plein potentiel. Elle ne constate aucune blessure physique plus importante que quelques écorchures aux pieds qu'elle se permet de guérir. Elle réalise ensuite un petit coup de baguette pour ajuster ses vêtements à sa taille. Tous ses signes vitaux sont normaux, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre son réveil pour avoir les explications de son arrivée impromptue au Collège.

Elle se pose la même question que tout le monde : comment elle avait pu transplaner dans le Collège. La seule façon qu'elle connait serait un portoloin fabriqué par le directeur. Le seul objet qu'elle porte est une sacoche remplit de livres, mais elle détecte aucune magie résiduelle, cette magie qu'on peut détecter sur un objet ayant servi de portoloin. Les questions s'accumulaient et on n'avait aucune réponse pour le moment.

Elle décida donc de continuer son travail tout en gardant un œil sur la jeune fille au cas où elle se réveillerait.

Le directeur vient faire son tour quelques heures plus tard.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demande-t-il.

\- Physiquement elle va bien, dit-elle. Magiquement aussi, il faut juste attendre qu'elle se réveille.

\- Quel est son niveau de magie ? interroge-t-il.

\- Il est bas, son indice est de 63.

\- J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait été plus haut niveau après l'exploit qu'elle vient de réaliser.

\- C'est possible qu'il soit plus élevé puisqu'elle a un verrou sur sa magie. Donc son niveau est sûrement faussé.

\- Ah oui, dit le directeur surpris d'entendre ça. Donc ça bloque son potentiel ou son niveau de magie ?

\- Je l'ignore pour le moment, s'exprime-t-elle. Je le saurais sûrement en pratiquant d'autres tests sur elle.

\- A-t-on une idée d'où elle peut venir ?

\- Non, rien d'apparent, peut-être qu'en fouillant le contenu de sa sacoche on en apprendrait plus.

\- Essayons de respecter sa vie privée, nous verrons plus tard si nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Faites-moi savoir si vous avez du nouveau.

\- Bien entendu M. le Directeur.

Il quitte donc l'infirmerie pas plus avancé qu'au moment d'entrer et retourne donc à son bureau.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimez. J'attends donc vos avis et commentaires et n'oubliez pas les commentaires, c'est notre gagne-pain quotidien. Je crois que je vais vous faire patienter un peu je ne mettrais le 2e deuxième chapitre que d'ici la fin de semaine, donc à la prochaine alors.


	3. Chapitre 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre. On a apprend un peu plus sur cette jeune inconnue. Mais le mystère qui l'entoure reste entier. Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis et commentaires à la fin.

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Swangranger** : Voilà la suite et j'espère quelle va te plaire.

 ** **MAJ 09/06/2019 : Ceci est une nouvelle révision du texte par ma nouvelle Beta : Daboria que je remercie pour son bon travail .****

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Durant la soirée la jeune fille se réveille, mais seulement quelques secondes et se rendort aussitôt.

Voilà plusieurs jours qu'elle est arrivée et ne s'est pas encore réveillée on trouve ça étrange. Le directeur est venu à l'infirmerie pour avoir des nouvelles de la jeune fille. L'infirmière propose une hypothèse :

\- Je crois qu'elle est dans une sorte de coma ou sommeil magique pour refaire sa magie puisque depuis son arrivée son indice de magie ne cesse d'augmenter à chaque fois que je l'examine, dit-elle. Il est rendu à 162 maintenant et je crois qu'il n'a pas fini de monter.

Son indice se situe dans la moyenne, La plupart des jeunes de son âge ont entre 140 et 170.

\- Vous croyez qu'il va monter encore ? demande le directeur.

\- À mon avis oui, répond-elle.

\- On va surveiller ça donc. Avez-vous appris d'autres informations ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse pour le moment. Je crois qu'elle vit comme une moldue depuis bien longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Pas simplement ses vêtements ?

\- Non, mais j'ai remarqué que son niveau de magie réagit comme les enfants nés-moldus quand ils arrivent dans notre monde, leur niveau de magie est très bas avant d'arriver à Poudlard et augmente graduellement dès qu'ils entrent en première année. Mais ça ressemble aussi à une sorcière née moldue qui ne serait jamais allée dans une école de magie et découvre tout d'un coup le monde de la magie. Mais ça ne reste qu'une simple hypothèse pour le moment. Si elle ne réveille pas bientôt je crois que je vais fouiller sa sacoche pour essayer de trouver des coordonnées pour contacter sa famille qui doit s'inquiéter à mon avis.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai sa famille doit sûrement s'inquiéter. Donc si demain soir elle n'a pas repris connaissance, fouillez dans sa sacoche pour essayer de trouver le nom d'une personne à contacter, dit le directeur.

\- Ah OK, je le ferai, mais fouiller dans les affaires de mes patients je n'apprécie pas de le faire mais c'est pour une bonne cause on va dire.

Sur-ce le directeur prend congé et retourne dans son bureau et l'infirmière en fait autant.

Le lendemain après l'heure du souper, l'infirmière est en train de finir des rapports quand elle entend des bruits venant de la salle. Elle s'y dirige et vois la jeune fille qui est en train de se réveiller.

\- Aie ! ma tête qu'est-ce qui s'est passé et je suis où moi.

Elle regarde alentour et tout ce qu'elle voit c'est un tissu blanc entourant son lit.

\- Je suis à l'hôpital mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé pour que je me trouve ici, se demande-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un tire le rideau pour venir la voir.

\- Bonjour, ça fait plaisir de vous voir enfin réveillée.

\- Ah oui, ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? demande-t-elle.

\- Ça fait dix jours que vous êtes ici. Si vous n'aviez pas repris connaissance, j'aurais demandé pour qu'on vous transfère demain matin dans un endroit spécialisé parce que vous ne répondiez à aucun traitement. Vous avez dormi sans arrêt depuis votre arrivée, explique l'infirmière.

\- Quoi ? Vous me dites que je suis ici depuis dix jours et que j'ai dormi tout ce temps-là.

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça, rien ne pouvait perturber votre sommeil.

\- Ah oui, tant que ça. Mais au fait pour quelle raison est-ce que je suis ici ?

\- De quoi vous vous rappelez en dernier ?

\- Me semble que le dernier souvenir que j'ai, c'est que je me faisais poursuivre par des hommes qui m'en voulaient, mais j'ignore pour quelle raison ils me poursuivaient et je ne me suis pas arrêtée pour leur demander. Je me vois près d'une rambarde de sécurité et je les vois qu'ils arrivent en courant vers moi et que je suis faite comme un rat, je ne peux plus m'enfuir. Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'ai sauté par-dessus la rambarde et je me suis lancée dans le vide après c'est le trou noir. Ensuite je me suis réveillée ici et vous êtes arrivée. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre les deux ?

\- On l'ignore on pensait que vous nous le diriez. Parce que nous, tout ce qu'on a vu, c'est votre arrivée spectaculaire. Vous êtes tombée de notre plafond et vous avez atterri en plein dans l'allée centrale de notre salle à manger.

\- Donc je suis tombée dans votre salle à manger en traversant votre plafond. Me semble que je ne me trouvais pas près d'un hôpital mais c'est vrai que je ne savais plus où j'ai été rendue.

L'infirmière se dit qu'elle ne peut pas lui dire qu'elle est tombée directement du plafond de la grande salle, elle ne le croira jamais. Donc elle décide de lui faire croire qu'elle est dans un hôpital. Parce que c'est sûrement ce qu'elle croit : être tombé dans un hôpital moldu.

\- C'est exactement ça.

Elle soulève ses draps et ne voit aucune cicatrice. Si elle est passée à travers une verrière, comment ça se fait qu'elle en a gardé aucune trace ?

\- Pour quelle raison je n'ai gardé aucune séquelle physique due à la rencontre avec votre verrière ? Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas morte ? Je me rappelle que j'étais montée très haut et une chute d'une telle hauteur est fatale pour une personne habituellement.

\- On a réussi à faire disparaître toutes les séquelles physiques. Vous étiez encore en vie quand vous êtes tombée de notre plafond, inconsciente mais en vie.

\- Comment j'ai pu m'en sortir ?

\- Vous devez avoir un bon ange gardien à mon avis.

\- Ça tient plutôt du miracle je trouve moi. Vous m'avez mis dans le coma pour que je récupère c'est bien ça ?

\- En effet c'est ce que nous avons fait.

\- Ça m'a pris dix jours pour en sortir.

\- C'est bien ça on pensait que deux ou trois jours suffiraient mais ça n'a pas été le cas on dirait bien. Votre corps a dû avoir besoin de plus de temps pour récupérer je suppose.

\- Dans combien de temps est-ce que je vais pouvoir sortir ? Parce que j'ai pris du retard dans mes études et ça va être difficile à rattraper.

\- J'aimerais vous garder encore quelques jours pour être certaine que vous n'avez plus aucune séquelle de toute sorte avant de vous laisser sortir.

\- Mais vous avez dit que vous aviez guéri toutes les séquelles physiques.

\- Oui, celles qui paraissaient le plus et qui sont visibles mais pour celles qu'on voit pas ce n'est pas certain qu'elles soient toutes guéries.

\- Ah OK. Vous avez peur que je fasse des hémorragies internes ou que je garde des séquelles psychologiques de l'accident c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça.

\- Bon OK mais j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop long puisque j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend, moi. Avez-vous prévenu ma famille que j'ai été blessée et que je me trouve ici ?

\- Oui, on les a prévenus et je vais demander qu'on communique avec eux pour leur dire que vous êtes enfin réveillée.

L'infirmière n'aime pas trop mentir à ses patients, mais des fois il le faut. En vérité, elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver qui contacter, puisqu'en fouillant dans les papiers se trouvant dans la sacoche de la jeune fille, elle n'avait trouvé que des cahiers de notes et des papiers mais rien pour lui indiquer un nom. Elle n'avait trouvé que le prénom de la jeune fille, Annabelle, mais aucun nom de famille. Rien qui permet de l'identifier. Elle avait aussi trouvé un appareil moldu donc elle ignore à quoi il peut bien servir et ignore tout de son fonctionnement.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez que j'aille vous chercher quelque chose à manger ? demande-t-elle.

\- Ça ne sera pas de refus, c'est vrai que j'ai une petite faim.

\- OK je vais vous chercher ça et pendant ce temps je vais avertir mes collègues que vous êtes réveillée.

\- OK en attendant je vais en profiter pour réviser mes notes. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une petite table s'il vous plaît ? demande la jeune fille.

\- Bien sûr je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Elle va chercher une petite table et l'amène près du lit et ensuite elle quitte l'infirmerie pour aller faire part de ses découvertes au directeur. En sortant de l'infirmerie, elle appelle un elfe de maison pour qu'il prépare un repas pour la jeune fille et ensuite elle se dirige vers le bureau du directeur.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre-là. On en sait un peu plus sur les circonstances de l'arrivé d'Annabelle mais il reste encore plein de questions qui trouveront réponse plus tard. Le prochain chapitre est cours d'écriture je ne sais pas quand qu'est-ce qu'il sera fini. Je vais essayer de le finir pour le milieu de la semaine prochaine mais sinon ça sera peut-être pour la fin de semaine, ça dépend si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous, espérons quelle y soit.

Donc j'attends vos commentaires et avis et sur-ce je vous dis bonne semaine, au revoir et à la prochaine fois.


	4. Chapitre 3

Désolé du retard mais disons que je n'avait pas trouvé l'inspiration pour finir le chapitre. Donc le voilà le troisième chapitre on en apprend un peu plus mais on encore dans le flou pour les grandes questions la concernant. Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis et commentaires à la fin.

 ** **MAJ 09/06/2019 : Ceci est une nouvelle révision du texte par ma nouvelle Beta : Daboria que je remercie pour son bon travail .****

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

L'infirmière dit le mot de passe pour pouvoir accéder à l'escalier qui monte jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Arrivée en haut, elle cogne et attend qu'on lui dise qu'elle peut rentrer. Elle rentre dans la pièce et s'assoit devant le bureau.

\- Elle vient de se réveiller, elle est confuse mais ça a l'air d'aller.

\- Je suis content qu'elle se soit enfin réveillée. Est-ce qu'elle sait comment elle est arrivée ici ? demande le directeur.

\- Non, tout ce dont elle se rappelle, c'est qu'on la poursuivait et qu'elle aurait sauté dans le vide et après elle s'est réveillée dans l'infirmerie. Donc elle a peut-être transplané pour se mettre en sécurité, ça serait une hypothèse à envisager.

\- Peut-être, ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup je trouve. Avez-vous pu savoir au moins son nom et d'où elle venait ?

\- Ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est qu'elle s'appellerait Annabelle, je n'ai pas trouvé de nom de famille. J'ai vu des papiers où c'était indiqué Université de Bruxelles, département de médecine. Donc on pourrait supposer qu'elle étudie là-bas. Mais à savoir d'où elle vient, il faudrait lui poser la question.

\- On pourrait le faire mais on verra plus tard si c'est nécessaire, d'autres choses ?

\- Oui, elle croit qu'elle est dans un hôpital moldu. Je n'ai pas voulu lui faire croire le contraire. Elle a trouvé ça bizarre qu'elle soit encore en vie après avoir fait une chute d'une si grande hauteur et être passée à travers le plafond d'une salle à manger. Elle a remarqué qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure physique et aucune cicatrice. Si elle étudie la médecine comme je pense, elle doit donc se demander si je lui dis bien la vérité. Elle avait l'air sceptique des explications que je lui donnais. J'ai essayé de la rassurer mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi. Elle doit aussi se poser plusieurs questions donc elle aimerait avoir les réponses concernant son admission à l'hôpital.

\- Nous allons essayer de maintenir le plus longtemps possible le fait qu'elle soit dans un hôpital près de chez elle. Puis quand ça ne sera plus possible, nous allons devoir lui dire où elle se trouve vraiment. En minimisant le plus les répercussions que ça pourrait occasionner chez elle.

\- Ça risque d'être assez difficile puisqu'elle a demandé si nous avions contacté sa famille. J'ai dit oui mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça ait été la chose à faire. Ça risque de nous causer des problèmes quand elle va vouloir les voir. Pour les répercussions que cela risque d'avoir chez elle, j'ignore comment elle va réagir. Il risque d'arriver des accidents magiques. Ça pourrait être dangereux pour tous ceux qui seront à proximité.

\- Oui, en effet cela risque de nous causer quelques problèmes. Si ses parents sont sorciers, il n'aura pas de problèmes mais s'ils sont moldus, les choses vont se compliquer. Nous devrions trouver quelque chose à lui dire puisqu'ils ne pourront pas venir la voir. Si vous lui aviez dit que vous n'aviez pas contacté ses parents, elle aurait demandé pour quelle raison, vu que ça fait dix jours qu'elle est ici. Pour éviter tout problème, il n'y aura que vous qui lui parlerez. Comme ça, moins il y a de monde autour d'elle à lui poser des questions auxquelles elle ne pourra certainement pas répondre, moins on risque d'avoir des accidents magiques. Il faut l'espérer.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire, mais vous savez bien que les élèves sont toujours très curieux. Je suis certaine que plusieurs vont essayer de rentrer dans l'infirmerie pour la questionner. Je vais faire en sorte qu'elle soit dérangée le moins possible.

\- Faites de votre mieux en espérant que rien de fâcheux ne se produira.

\- Il faut l'espérer. Je vais retourner à l'infirmerie, je vous préviens s'il y a quelque chose d'autre.

Sur ce, elle quitte le bureau du directeur. Elle récupère le plateau de nourriture avant rentrer dans son lieu de travail.

Pendant que l'infirmière est partie, Annabelle sort ses notes de son sac et les étudie pendant une dizaine de minutes. Après, elle décide de vérifier ses messages sur son téléphone, qui doivent être très nombreux vu que cela fait dix jours qu'elle est à l'hôpital. Mais elle n'arrive même pas à le démarrer après avoir essayé plusieurs fois. Elle le remet dans son sac en se disant que la batterie a dû se décharger. Elle se remet à l'étude pour pouvoir rattraper son retard.

Quelques temps plus tard, l'infirmière revient avec un plateau de nourriture, qu'elle dépose sur la petite table après qu'Annabelle a enlevé ses notes. Ensuite elle retourne dans son bureau.

Après avoir fini son plateau de nourriture, elle le dépose sur son lit à côté d'elle et reprend l'étude de ses notes.

Un peu plus tard, fatiguée elle range ses notes dans son sac et s'endort.

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant elle entendant des bruits et des bribes paroles venant de plus loin dans l'infirmerie. Elle n'y prête pas attention et se rendort.

Quelques temps plus tard, elle se réveille pour de bon. Elle décide de se lever, mais elle a de la misère à faire quelques pas et doit s'agripper à un lit pour ne pas tomber.

\- Attention, vos muscles sont ankylosés, vous ne pouvez pas marcher tout de suite. Vous allez devoir faire quelques exercices avant de pouvoir remarcher, dit l'infirmière.

Elle ramène Annabelle pour qu'elle se recouche dans son lit.

\- J'espère que cela ne va pas prendre trop de temps donc parce que je n'aime pas être confinée dans un lit, demande Annabelle.

\- Cela va dépendre de vous mais vous ne devez pas oublier que vous avez passé 10 jours dans le coma donc cela risque de prendre un peu de temps, sûrement quelques jours avant que vous puissiez remarcher comme avant.

\- Moi qui n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé faire de la physiothérapie, je vais être obligée d'en faire, dit-elle sur un ton désolé. Pouvez-vous me donner une chaise roulante ou bien des béquilles pour que j'aille faire un brin de toilette ? J'aimerais bien prendre une bonne douche chaude et changer de vêtements mais je vais devoir attendre pour ça.

\- Je peux vous passer des vêtements propres, dit l'infirmière.

\- Si c'est une jaquette d'hôpital, je préfère garder mes vêtements sales.

\- Comme vous voulez. Je vais aller vous chercher le moyen de vous rendre à la salle de bain.

Elle sort de l'infirmerie et se demande ce qu'elle pourra bien lui apporter, ignorant ce que sont des béquilles. Elle suppose qu'une chaise roulante est une chaise avec des roues, mais elle ne peut pas juste apporter une chaise parce que cela ne ressemblera pas à ce qu'elle connaît. Cela serait plus simple si elle pouvait faire de la magie, un petit sort de lévitation et le tour est joué. Mais le directeur veut qu'on lui donne l'impression qu'elle est dans un hôpital moldu le plus longtemps possible. Elle pourrait demander à un ou une de ses collègues qui connaît le monde moldu, mais comment justifier cette demande sans révéler la vraie raison de cette demande ? Tout en réfléchissant à son problème, elle entend des pas se rapprocher de plus en plus vite d'elle. Au détour d'un couloir, elle aperçoit deux élèves transportant un troisième élève dans leurs bras et le professeur Rogue qui les suit. Elle comprend qu'il y a une urgence et leur ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie et ils rentrent tous les quatre et elle indique aux deux élèves de déposer leur camarade sur le lit. Une fois déposé leur camarade, ils quittent l'infirmerie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Severus ?

\- Ce cornichon s'est trompé, il a mis des écailles de dragon au lieu des aiguilles de porc-épic dans sa potion et celle-ci l'a éclaboussé, mais heureusement pour lui, il a été le seul touché.

\- C'était quoi la potion sur laquelle il travaillait ? demande l'infirmière.

\- Une potion contre les furoncles.

\- Bon je vais traiter les brûlures et les plaques, je crois que d'ici la fin de la journée il devrait être guéri. Ça va être un autre qui va être traumatisé je crois. Je pense bien qu'il ne fera plus la même erreur.

Elle lui lance un sort pour apaiser la douleur en attendant qu'elle lui mette une pommade pour atténuer et faire disparaître les brûlures et les plaques.

\- Je l'espère bien, s'exclame Severus. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont de plus en plus incompétents chaque année. Je n'ai jamais vu une bande de cornichons comme ça. À part peut-être le dernier Weasley, mais même Londubat saurait faire la différence.

\- Lui aussi vous l'avez traumatisé, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu après son accident en première année. Vous en traumatisez plusieurs par année.

\- Ça ne doit pas être assez parce qu'il y en a toujours un ou deux à qui il arrive un accident. Bon je retourne à mes chaudrons, vous devriez le laisser un peu souffrir, ça lui apprendra peut-être à plus se concentrer, on ne sait jamais.

Il part de l'infirmerie pour retourner dans sa classe.

L'infirmière, elle, est partie chercher la pommade et retourne s'occuper de son patient.

Pendant ce temps, Annabelle qui a tout entendu se demande bien où elle se trouve. Elle ne se trouve pas dans un hôpital, parce qu'elle n'a jamais entendu ou vu un hôpital où on faisait des potions. Si ça n'avait été que ça, elle n'en aurait pas fait cas. Elle aurait pensé qu'elle se trouve dans un centre de recherche ou quelque chose du genre, mais entendre qu'on utilisait des aiguilles de porc-épic et des écailles de dragon, elle ne trouve pas d'explication logique. En plus aucun professeur, parce que c'est sûrement un professeur qu'elle a entendu, ne traiterait ses élèves comme il le fait. Il l'a traité de cornichon et d'incompétent. En plus il traumatise ses élèves, quel professeur ferait ça ? Elle commence à avoir des gros doutes sur ce que l'infirmière lui a dit. Elle se dit qu'elle lui a peut-être menti sur comment elle est arrivée ici. Elle se demande s'ils ont vraiment appelé ses parents parce que si c'était le cas, ils seraient déjà ici, elle en est certaine. Sa mère l'aurait veillée jour et nuit. Elle se demande même si elle ne servait pas de cobaye pour une expérience secrète du gouvernement.

* * *

Disons que son cerveau fonctionne à plein régime et quelle s'invente plein de scénario tout plus improbable les uns des autres. Mais le seul scénario auquel elle ne pense pas c'est celui quelle vie présentement. Celui de se retrouver dans un collège de sorcellerie en Écosse. Elle risque d'avoir de la difficulté à croire que cela est vrai.

Le prochain chapitre est presque terminé reste juste à arranger un peu le texte et rajouter quelques phrases et il sera prêt à être publier, ce qui devrait arriver dans la semaine je crois bien.

Donc j'attends vos commentaires et avis et sur-ce je vous dis bonne semaine, au revoir et à la prochaine fois.


	5. Chapitre 4

Voilà le quatrième chapitre, on va avoir droit à quelques révélations juste assez pour entretenir le mystère entourant notre jeune amie. Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis et commentaires à la fin. Si quelqu'un connait le moyen de garder le formatage de mon texte quand je le télécharge sur le site pour le publier j'apprécierais vraiment de le connaître, merci.

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Swangranger :** Tu as raison tout ce temps quelle passe à l'infirmerie elle a l'occasion de réfléchir. C'est sur que quand elle va savoir elle risque de ne pas y croire elle est trop cartésienne pour ça. Concernant son intégration à l'école, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite elle n'est pas encore prêt à ça mais c'est vrai que cela va donner droit à quelques complications, mais je n'en dis pas plus vous verrez bien par la suite. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite.

 ** **MAJ 09/06/2019 : Ceci est une nouvelle révision du texte par ma nouvelle Beta : Daboria que je remercie pour son bon travail .****

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Pendant le reste de l'avant-midi, l'infirmière oublie la demande d'Annabelle de se lever pour aller aux toilettes et aussi de lui apporter à manger. C'est juste avant d'aller dîner qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle doit aussi nourrir son autre patiente. Donc elle appelle un elfe de maison pour qu'il lui prépare un plateau repas et quand celui-ci revient, elle lui apporte.

\- Désolée, avec tout ce qui s'est passé ce matin j'ai oublié de vous apporter votre repas, le voici.

Elle dépose le plateau sur la petite table après qu'Annabelle a enlevé ses notes de cours.

\- Il n'y a pas de béquilles ou de chaise roulante de disponible pour le moment, dès qu'il en a de disponible je vais venir vous la porter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? demande-t-elle

\- Rien, juste un étudiant qui a fait une erreur de manipulation dans la préparation d'un mélange de médicaments pour un patient, cela arrive à l'occasion. Je vous conseille de vous recoucher, cela va vous faire du bien, dit l'infirmière.

Elle quitte pour aller dîner parce qu'elle elle sait que plus elle reste, plus elle risque de se faire poser des questions et elle n'est pas prête à répondre à certaines questions.

Annabelle sent qu'on lui cache quelque chose mais elle ne sait pas quoi et aimerait bien le savoir. Elle se dit que la prochaine fois que l'infirmière va revenir la voir, elle va lui poser des questions jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise la vérité.

Arrivée dans la grande salle, l'infirmière se dirige vers le directeur et lui dit qu'elle doit lui parler et c'est important, il lui répond d'aller le rejoindre dans son bureau après le dîner, elle va s'asseoir à sa place pour manger. Tout de suite après avoir fini son repas, elle prend la direction du bureau du directeur avec celui-ci. Une fois arrivés, la discussion commence.

\- Je crois que je ne pourrais pas continuer à lui faire croire qu'elle est dans un hôpital moldu. J'ai dû m'occuper d'un des élèves de Severus ce matin, il avait été brûlé par une potion. Elle a entendu toute la conversation que j'ai eue avec Severus et elle se pose beaucoup de questions. J'ai vu qu'elle voulait me poser plein de questions quand je suis allée lui porter son dîner. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était qu'un petit accident rien de bien grave, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle m'ait crue. Elle sait qu'on lui cache quelque chose et elle risque de découvrir la vérité bientôt mais je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir en l'apprenant.

\- On savait que cela arriverait, mais j'aurais aimé que cela se fasse plus tard. Essayez de lui faire croire qu'elle est chez eux et que c'est son imagination qui lui joue des tours. Mais si vous voyez quelle ne vous croit pas, dites-lui la vérité en espérant qu'elle ne réagira pas trop mal. Qui sait ce qui va arriver quand elle va apprendre la vérité.

\- OK je vais essayer mais elle n'a pas l'air d'être d'une humeur conciliante. Ah oui, elle voulait que je lui apporte des béquilles ou une chaise roulante pour qu'elle puisse se rendre à la salle de bains. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'en avait pas de disponible pour le moment, mais elle avait l'air contrariée puisqu'elle aimerait se lever de son lit.

\- OK je vous ferais parvenir une chaise roulante qu'elle pourra utiliser jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse marcher à nouveau.

\- Merci, donc je vais retourner à l'infirmerie. Je viendrais vous voir s'il y a du nouveau.

Elle quitte le bureau du directeur et retourne à son travail.

Annabelle ne revoit pas l'infirmière de l'après-midi. Elle fait des exercices pour redonner le tonus à ses jambes.

Au moment où Mme Pomfresh vient lui apporter son repas du soir, elle a le pressentiment qu'elle va se faire questionner et c'est le cas effet dès qu'elle pose le cabaret sur la table.

\- Je veux savoir où je suis ? demande Annabelle.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes dans un hôpital, répond-elle.

\- Ah oui et lequel ?

\- Celui de Bruxelles bien sûr.

\- Quel est le nom de l'hôpital ?

\- Mais pourquoi vous voulez savoir cela ?

\- Répondez-moi.

\- Je vous l'ai dit l'hôpital de Bruxelles.

\- Il n'y aucun hôpital à qui s'appelle comme ça à Bruxelles.

L'infirmière ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça.

\- Comment se fait-il que mes parents ne soient pas encore venus me visiter depuis que je suis réveillée ? demande-t-elle.

\- Ils sont venus pendant que vous dormiez hier.

\- Vous mentez. Si vous aviez vraiment appeler mes parents je sais que ma mère m'aurait veillée tout le temps et elle serait là à mon chevet. Vous ne les avez pas appelés c'est ça.

\- Non, nous n'avons pas pu les retracer, j'en suis désolée.

\- Vous voulez me faire croire que je suis dans un hôpital quelque part à Bruxelles parce que si c'était le cas vous n'auriez eu aucun problème à les contacter. Donc je vous le répète : où suis-je ? demande-t-elle. Je veux savoir la vérité.

\- Dans l'infirmerie d'un collège de médecine.

\- Ah oui, mais dans quel collège on utilise des aiguilles de porc-épic et des écailles de dragon dans une potion ?

\- Pour guérir les graves poussées d'acné.

\- Arrêtez de me conter n'importe quoi pour vous en sortir.

Furieuse de ne pas avoir de réponses à ses questions elle frappe de ses poings les bords du lit, ce qui crée une onde de choc qui fait trembler tout ce qui est alentour du lit.

L'infirmière se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de lui dire la vérité même si elle risque de ne pas la croire. Elle vient de faire trembler tous les lits et les tables de chevets alentour d'elle avec sa magie qu'elle ne contrôle pas.

\- Je vous vais vous le dire, mais vous risquez de ne pas me croire. Vous êtes dans l'infirmerie du Collège de Sorcellerie de Poudlard qui se situe en Écosse, répond l'infirmière.

\- Vous me niaisez, ça n'existe pas la magie, c'est des histoires pour enfants, dit-elle.

En disant ça, sa magie fait vibrer sa table de chevet.

\- En êtes-vous sûre, dit l'infirmière. Il ne sait jamais rien passé d'inhabituel chez vous que vous ne pouviez expliquer.

\- Non, rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire et que la magie pourrait expliquer.

\- Ça doit être dû au verrou qu'il avait sur votre magie quand vous êtes arrivée, mais celui-ci disparaît peu à peu, explique l'infirmière. Si voulez une preuve, prenez ma baguette et faites faire lui faire quelques tours vous verrez des étincelles en sortir.

L'infirmière donne sa baguette à la jeune fille et celle-ci fait quelques tours et des étincelles en sortent.

\- Cela ne prouve rien, c'est sûrement fait exprès pour que ça donne ce résultat-là.

\- Ce n'est pas un trucage, je vous le dis déclare Mme Pomfresh.

La jeune redonne la baguette à l'infirmière et quand celle-ci la prend elle reçoit un choc qui la propulse quelques mètres plus loin. Comme si on lui avait lancé un sort de répulsion.

\- Après ça vous allez me dire que vous ne croyez pas être une sorcière, dit l'infirmière qui revenait vers sa patiente. Vous venez de me lancer un puissant sort sans n'avoir rien prononcé, c'est de la magie instinctive que vous venez de faire.

La jeune fille lâcha la baguette comme si elle la brûlait. L'infirmière la ramasse et lance un sort de diagnostic pour savoir ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Vous venez de faire de la magie, jeune fille.

\- Non, c'est impossible, la magie n'existe pas. C'est du trucage, la magie je n'y crois pas, déclare la jeune fille.

\- N'y croyez pas, mais ça ne changera pas le fait que vous êtes une sorcière et vous êtes puissante en plus, et vous le deviendrez si vous vous entraînez.

\- Non, je ne veux pas m'entraîner, je veux retourner chez moi, dit-elle.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible pour le moment. Parce que si vous êtes arrivée ici c'est qu'il y a une raison et on doit la connaître avant de vous laisser partir. Peut-être que c'est pour vous mettre en sécurité qu'on vous a envoyé ici.

\- Mais qui m'a envoyé ici, comment et pourquoi ? questionne-t-elle.

\- Qui : nous ne le savons pas. C'est peut-être vos parents ou un membre de votre famille ou bien une autre personne. Comment : c'est par magie que vous êtes arrivée ici. La réponse la plus logique serait un portoloin fabriqué spécialement par le directeur. Mais ça aussi c'est un mystère. Pourquoi : Nous ne le savons pas pour le moment. Mais la logique voudrait que ce soit pour vous mettre en sécurité, mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Nous ne savons que peu de choses, peut-être que ces hommes qui vous poursuivaient voulaient s'en prendre à vous, qui sait, et c'est peut-être pour ça que vous êtes ici.

\- Donc vous ne savez pas grand-chose, pratiquement rien, énonce la jeune fille.

\- Nous savons que vous vous prénommez Annabelle, que vous étudiez à la Faculté de Médecine de l'Université de Bruxelles en Belgique, que vous êtes une sorcière assez puissante qui a vécu comme une moldue durant tout sa vie ou du moins une grande partie, qu'on a bloqué votre magie et qu'on vous a envoyée ici pour une raison quelconque.

\- Comment avez pu savoir que j'étudiais en médecine à Bruxelles ? demande-t-elle.

\- J'ai dû pour ça fouiller dans votre sac pour trouver ces renseignements, je cherchais à savoir qui vous étiez, répond Poppy. Je suis désolée je ne fais pas ça habituellement, mais nous avions besoin de réponses.

\- Je vous pardonne mais ne refaites-plus ça s'il vous plaît je n'aime pas quand on fouille dans mes affaires, dit Annabelle.

\- Non, je ne le referais pas, je vais vous le demander, ça va être bien mieux. Donc qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Annabelle Coursol, je suis étudiante en médecine, je commence ma deuxième année de maîtrise. J'ai vingt-deux ans. J'habite Bruxelles et le reste ne vous concerne pas je crois bien.

\- OK, je m'appelle Poppy Pomfresh, je suis l'infirmière de l'école et vus êtes dans mon infirmerie et c'est moi qui décide quand un patient peut sortir. Vous dites avoir vingt-deux ans c'est bien ça, mais vous n'apparaissez en avoir que quinze ou seize ans c'est normal ?

\- Bien sûr que non, dit-elle. On m'a déjà dit que je faisais plus jeune que mon âge, on me donnait quelques années de moins pas six ou sept ans de moins.

L'infirmière approche un miroir pour lui montrer de quoi elle avait l'air.

\- Ça ne peut pas être moi. J'ai l'air d'avoir quinze ans.

Elle s'approche du miroir pour s'apercevoir que c'était bien elle mais quand elle avait quinze ans.

\- Co… comment est possible ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je dirais par magie, mais je ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi. Donc je ne pourrais pas inverser le processus sans savoir ce qui a produit ce rajeunissement. À savoir si c'est volontaire ou forcé.

\- Il faut que vous trouviez une solution. Je ne peux pas retourner à l'école en ayant l'air d'avoir 15 ans, on ne me prendra pas au sérieux et je vais faire rire de moi.

\- Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour vous rendre votre apparence d'avant votre arrivée, mais je dois vous prévenir que cela risque de prendre du temps et qu'il y a une possibilité que je ne puisse pas inverser le processus.

\- Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut pour trouver puisque selon vous je dois rester ici un certain temps. Il faut que vous trouviez une solution. Je veux revenir à mes 22 ans.

\- En effet, je vais devoir vous faire passer plusieurs tests pour découvrir de quelle façon vous avez rajeuni.

\- Allez-y, faites-les, vos tests, si ça peut vous aider à trouver la solution à mon problème d'âge. Ça fait bizarre de dire ça. Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais eu ce problème-là ? interroge-t-elle.

\- Non mais des personnes qui voulaient vieillir oui.

\- Ah oui pourquoi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Pour participer à un tournoi qui n'admettait que les personnes majeures, répond l'infirmière.

\- Est-ce que ça a marché ? demande-t-elle.

\- Non, ils sont devenus des vieillards, mais j'ai pu inverser les effets de la potion de vieillissement qu'ils avaient pris. Mais vous je ne crois pas que ça soit une potion qui vous ait rajeunie, mais ça serait d'origine magique. Si je devais formuler une hypothèse, je dirais qu'on vous a lancé un sort. Soit c'était voulu, soit c'était un accident, mais je serais plus encline à aller vers un sort intentionnel.

\- Donc vous pensez qu'on a voulu me faire rajeunir, mais dans quel but ?

\- Je ne sais pas pour le moment. Je suis désolée, mais je vais tout faire pour réussir à trouver un moyen, s'il en existe un, pour vous redonner votre âge d'avant.

\- Donc c'est possible que je ne puisse pas revenir à mes vingt-deux ans, c'est ça.

\- Oui, c'est possible, je ne vous le cacherais pas.

\- OK, je vais essayer de m'y faire.

\- Je vous conseille aussi d'essayer de ne pas trop vous énerver et d'éviter le plus les contacts physiques, du moins tant que vous n'aurez pas le contrôle de votre magie. Parce que vous risquez de vous blesser mais surtout de blesser les autres personnes alentour de vous. Vous pourriez aussi endommager le matériel si vous ne vous maîtrisez pas.

\- Comme il n'y a personne qui vient me voir à part vous, les contacts physiques vont être assez faciles à éviter et je vais essayer de contrôler mes émotions. Donc quand est-ce je pourrais sortir ?

\- Quand vous pourrez contrôler votre magie qui est encore très instable. Pour le reste nous en parlerons avec le directeur.

\- Ça veut dire que je ne pourrais pas retourner chez nous quand vous allez me laisser sortir, demande-t-elle.

\- Ça ne serait mieux pas. Je sais que vous aimeriez retourner chez vous, mais si vous avez été envoyée ici c'est qu'il y a une raison et tant que nous ne l'aurons pas trouvée vous serez obligéz pour votre sécurité de rester ici, répond l'infirmière.

\- C'est ce que vous dites.

\- Donc d'après vous pour quelle raison vous seriez arrivée ici ? interroge-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ce que je sais c'est ce que je veux rentrer chez moi, j'ai plein de devoirs à faire et de cours à rattraper.

\- Vous pouvez faire vos devoirs ici, si vous voulez, sur la table que vous avez. Pour vos cours, je ne peux rien faire hélas, annonce-t-elle.

\- Je pourrais toujours appeler un ami qui me les enverrait par courriel et comme ça j'étudierais ce que j'ai manqué et tous les cours où je vais être absente jusqu'à mon retour.

\- Vous pourriez le faire si cela n'implique pas l'utilisation d'appareils moldus puisqu'ils ne marchent pas au Collège à cause des ondes magiques.

\- C'est quoi un moldu, ça fait deux fois que vous utilisez ce mot-là ? questionne-t-elle.

\- Moldu, c'est une personne qui n'a pas de pouvoir magique et mais aussi ça fait référence à toute la communauté non-magique avec laquelle on cohabite.

\- Donc je suis une moldue moi.

\- Non, vous vous êtes une sorcière qui s'ignore et avez toujours vécu comme une moldue. Les moldus ne peuvent voir et ne peuvent venir à Poudlard à moins d'une autorisation spéciale du directeur.

\- J'en suis sûrement une, énonce-t-elle.

\- Je crois bien que le directeur s'en rappellerait s'il vous avait donné une autorisation spéciale et ce n'est pas le cas, dit l'infirmière. Si vous en étiez une vous seriez entrée par les grandes portes du Hall et non en tombant du plafond. J'ai fait un test quand vous arrivée et ça me dit que vous êtes une sorcière.

\- Votre test doit se tromper et le directeur aussi.

\- Mon test est infaillible. C'est peut-être dur pour vous à admettre mais vous êtes une sorcière que vous le vouliez ou pas.

\- Vous me séquestrez ici et vous me dites que je suis une sorcière avec des pouvoirs magiques. Excusez-moi mais c'est très difficile à croire. Rien ne me dit que c'est la vérité.

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous dire pour vous convaincre ? Si je vous monterais un sort peut-être que cela vous convaincra.

Elle lance un sort pour faire léviter le lit à côté d'elle. Elle le fait bouger à droite et à gauche et la remet à sa place.

\- Vous pourrez faire pareil bientôt, il vous suffit juste de vous exercer.

\- Ça ne me convient pas. C'est peut-être truqué, je ne sais pas ou bien vous êtes une très bonne illusionniste pour faire croire que le lit a bougé et ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai déjà vu de très bons tours de magie à télévision. Des fois, on se demande si certains ne seraient pas de vrais magiciens parce que ce qu'ils arrivent à faire défie toute logique.

\- C'est peut-être le cas. Je crois bien que certains sorciers ont décidé de faire carrière comme magiciens dans le monde moldu. Habituellement, on ne doit pas faire de magie devant les moldus mais disons que certains sont très habiles pour faire de la magie sans que cela ne paraisse. Donc il est bien possible que vous ayez déjà vu des sorciers faire de la magie. Puisque ce que les moldus appellent magie n'est rien d'autre qu'un tour de passe-passe ou une illusion.

\- Vous avez peut-être raison, mais je ne suis pas encore certaine que je sois une sorcière. J'admets que les événements qui m'ont amenée ici sont mystérieux mais de là à dire qu'ils sont magiques, il y a un pas que je ne suis pas prête à franchir.

\- C'est comme vous voulez, mais ça ne changera rien au fait que vous en êtes une, mais prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faut pour vous y habituer. Je vais vous laisser et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, faites-moi signe, sinon on se revoit demain matin.

\- Merci et bonne soirée à vous.

\- À vous aussi, mademoiselle Coursol.

Sur ce l'infirmière rejoint son bureau et ensuite sa chambre pour passer une bonne nuit. Annabelle profite pour de la soirée pour faire des exercices pour remuscler ses jambes et pour réviser ses notes de cours, ensuite elle s'endort.

* * *

Maintenant Annabelle sait quelle n'est plus dans un hôpital moldu mais elle n'y croit pas encore et croit moins quelle est dans une école de magie. Son esprit cartésien lui dit que la magie n'existe parce que rien ne prouve son existence. Pour elle ce n'est que fables et légendes. Cela va difficile pour elle d'admettre quelle est sorcière mais ça va venir avec le temps. Il va se passer bien d'autres choses entre temps.

Le prochain chapitre est presque terminé reste juste à arranger un peu le texte et rajouter quelques phrases et il sera prêt à être publier, ce qui devrait arriver dans la semaine je crois bien.

Donc j'attends vos commentaires et avis et sur-ce je vous dis bonne semaine, au revoir et à la prochaine fois.


	6. Chapitre 5

Nous sommes rendus au cinquième chapitre, nous allons apprendre de nouvelles informations mais un autre mystère va venir semer le trouble chez certains de nos élèves. Annabelle va apprendre une autre nouvelle qui va la déstabiliser encore plus que les autres, ça promet pour la suite. Donc amusez-vous bien en lisant et j'attends vos commentaires en grand nombre.

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Leslie :** La voilà la suite et j'espère quelle va te plaire.

 **Calyaa :** Merci j'espère que tu vas aimer autant la suite. Tu as raison pour le moment elle est plus dans le déni parce quelle ne croit pas en la magie. La suite est arrivé, donc je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **MAJ 17/08/2019 : Petite mise à jour orthographique.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Les jours qui suivent se ressemblèrent tous. C'était la même routine qui se répétait chaque jour. Après avoir déjeuné, elle faisait des exercices pour ses jambes et travaillait sur ses notes de cours ensuite elle dînait. Dans l'après-midi, Mme Pomfresh lui faisait passer une batterie de test. Ensuite, elle faisait encore d'autres exercices, travaillait sur ses notes de cours et continuait après le souper. Quand elle était trop fatiguée elle s'endormait. Elle pouvait aller aux toilettes toute seule grâce à la chaise roulante fourni par le directeur. Elle avait refusé que l'infirmière utilise la magie pour l'aider.

Deux jours après son réveil, Annabelle avait demandé à l'infirmière, si elle ne pouvait pas lui trouver des bons romans ou des revues scientifiques pour avoir une autre activité à faire. Avec l'aide de la bibliothécaire, l'infirmière avait trouvé plusieurs livres qui elle l'espérait conviendrait à la jeune fille. Annabelle avait apprécié le livre sur les dragons. Si elle avait su qu'ils existaient vraiment peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas autant apprécié sa lecture qui sait. Au moins ça lui faisait d'autres choses à faire.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle questionne l'infirmière quand elle vient lui apporter son déjeuner.

\- Est-ce qu'il serait possible que je puisse voir du monde, je commence à m'ennuyer ici toute seule.

\- Ça ne serait mieux pas, mais je vais en parler au directeur pour voir ce qu'on peut faire mais je ne vous promets rien.

\- Merci et j'espère qu'il va dire oui.

\- On verra bien.

Elle continue son travail et ensuite se rend chez le directeur.

Arrivé dans son bureau, elle lui expose la demande d'Annabelle.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle peut recevoir du monde, questionne-t-il.

\- Oui, s'il n'y a pas de contacts physiques. Je crois que cela lui fera du bien et lui remontera le moral. Elle se sent seul, elle ne voit personne à part moi. Nous l'avons isolé pour sa sécurité, mais l'isolement lui pèse. J'ai l'impression que c'est une personne qui est habitué d'être entourée de monde. Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle est d'une nature très sociale à mon avis.

\- C'est vrai que d'être loin de ses amis et famille ça doit être difficile à supporter et à vivre. Laissez moi y penser et je vous le ferai savoir ce que j'ai décidé.

Le directeur prend la journée pour décider et vers la fin de l'après-midi a décidé qu'Annabelle pourrait recevoir de la visite. Hermione et ses amis ont été choisis pour lui rendre visite.

À la sortie de son dernier cours un élève donne un message à Hermione lui disant qu'elle est autorisée à rendre visite à la nouvelle venue avec ses deux amis. C'est ainsi que Hermione, Harry et Ron rentre dans l'infirmerie et se dirige vers le lit d'Annabelle qui est en train d'écrire sur une petite table prêtée par Mme Pomfresh.

\- Bonjour, dit Hermione en arrivant à côté du lit.

\- Bonjour, répond Annabelle. Je termine ça et je suis à vous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait fini.

\- Vous êtes là pourquoi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Le directeur nous a envoyé pour te visiter il parait que tu t'ennuies toute seule ici, répond Hermione.

\- Bien sûr je ne vois personne à part l'infirmière et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle aime beaucoup jaser ou qu'elle en ait le temps aussi, dit Annabelle. C'est le fun de voir d'autres gens.

\- Nous sommes là pour ça donc. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, lui c'est Ronald Weasley mais préfère qu'on l'appelle Ron et lui c'est Harry Potter en pointant Harry et Ron.

\- Moi c'est Annabelle Coursol, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux vous serez la main puisque l'infirmière a peur que je blesse quelqu'un avec ma magie qui n'est pas contrôlé ou quelque chose du même genre, déclare-t-elle. Même si je ne crois pas vraiment être une sorcière.

\- Si tu n'étais une sorcière tu ne serais pas ici, c'est réservé aux sorciers et sorcières seulement, dit Ron.

\- Je suppose que tu sais que tu es un sorcier depuis ta naissance, dit-elle. Moi ça ne fait que quelques jours que j'ai appris que j'en serais une. Je crois que j'ai le droit d'être un peu sceptique tu ne penses pas. On m'a toujours appris que la magie n'existait pas du moins pas celle que vous pratiqué ici.

\- Je te comprends, moi et Harry on a grandis dans le monde moldu comme toi et on a appris à nos 11 ans que nous étions des sorciers, énonce Hermione. Pour moi ça été un peu dur à croire même si certaines choses prenaient enfin un sens. Toutes les choses que je ne pouvais expliquer c'était dû à la magie.

\- Moi, il n'y pas eu d'événements inexplicable durant ma vie et c'est sûrement pour ça que c'est aussi difficile pour moi d'admettre que la magie existe, dit-elle.

\- C'est vrai que ça doit plus difficile à admettre dans ce cas-là, admet Hermione.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas reçu de lettre à tes onze ans pour dire que tu étais attendu à Poudlard pour faire ta première année, interroge Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas. On peut formuler comme hypothèse que mes parents se sont arrangé pour que je n'en reçoive pas une, répond-elle. Parce que d'après l'infirmière, si je suis venu ici ça serait pour être en sécurité, contre qui ou quoi je ne le sais pas encore. Il y a encore beaucoup de questions qui sont sans réponses pour le moment.

\- Tu penses que tes parents t'auraient envoyé ici, mais pour qu'elle raison, demande Ron.

\- Tu es sourd ou quoi je viens de te dire que je n'en sais rien, répond Annabelle sur un ton empreint de colère. Tu sais la prochaine fois que je les verrais je leur demanderais pourquoi ça te va.

Ron se tut en voyant sa réaction. Harry et Hermione décidèrent de changer de sujet pour ne pas la contrarier.

\- Tu sais que la plupart des élèves se posent beaucoup de questions à ton sujet, dit Hermione. Celle qui revient assez souvent c'est comment tu as pu arriver ici disons que ton arrivé a été disons surprenante.

\- L'infirmière m'a dit que je serais passée à travers le plafond de votre salle à manger. Je trouve cette explication un peu bizarre parce que si j'étais vraiment passée à travers une verrière, je ne crois pas que je m'en serais aussi bien sortie que ça, je serais sûrement morte. Donc peut-être que vous pouvez me dire comment je suis arrivé ici, demande Annabelle.

\- Nous tous ce qu'on a vu et entendu c'est qu'il y a eu un gros bruit ressemblant à coup de tonnerre et tu es tombé du plafond pour atterrir en plein milieu de l'allée centrale de notre grande salle là où tout le monde mange, déclare Hermione.

\- Vous me dites que je suis tombé de votre plafond et je me suis écrasé en plein milieu de votre salle à manger. Comment cela se fait que je ne suis pas morte en m'écrasant au sol.

\- Le directeur a arrêté ta chute grâce à un sort.

\- OK c'est une bonne explication logique même si je ne crois pas à la magie. Je devrais remercier votre directeur de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

\- Disons qu'il a été le plus prompt à réagir. C'est que voir quelqu'un apparaître comme tu l'as fait ça nous a tous surpris.

\- Je présume que voir quelqu'un passé à travers le plafond de sa salle à manger quand on est en train de prendre notre repas, c'est un événement assez rarissime.

\- En effet. Je crois qu'il y a une méprise, tu n'as pas fait de trou dans le plafond en tombant, tu es tombé carrément du haut de notre plafond.

\- Vous voulez dire que je n'aurais pas traversé le plafond comme m'a laissé croire l'infirmière, mais je serais tombé du haut de votre plafond. Ça n'a carrément aucun sens. Comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver là. J'ai passé à travers une trappe dans votre plafond peut-être. Ça aurait du sens ça au moins.

\- Non, tu es tombé du plafond. La seule explication possible qui existe c'est que tu aurais transplané dans le collège, mais à la place d'arriver sur le sol tu serais arrivé sous le plafond de la grande salle et ensuite tu serais tombé sur le plancher.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ton explication et c'est quoi transplané.

\- C'est partir d'un lieu pour arriver à un autre lieu différent. Les moldus appellent ça la téléportation, eux ont besoin d'un appareil pour le faire, les sorciers justes de leur baguette et de la bonne technique pour y arriver.

\- Donc je me serais téléporté du stationnement à étages où j'ai sauté dans le vide à votre grande salle où je serais arrivé pas sur le sol, mais au niveau du plafond, c'est bien ça.

\- C'est la seule explication que j'ai pu trouver. Le problème c'est qu'on ne peut pas transplaner dans le collège, seul le directeur peut le faire. Sois-vous êtes une très puissante sorcière ou bien soit vous avez eu l'accord préalable du directeur, mais il a dû oublier puisqu'il ne se rappelle pas l'avoir donné.

\- Il n'y aurait pas une autre explication plus plausible pour expliquer mon arrivé,

\- La seule autre explication qui se peut c'est que tu as utilisé un portoloin pour venir ici, dit Harry.

\- C'est quoi ça, demande-t-elle.

\- C'est un objet quelconque auquel on a jeté un sort. C'est utilisé pour trans -porter habituellement plusieurs personnes dans un endroit donné.

\- Ça fonctionne comment habituellement cet objet.

\- Ceux officiels sont programmé donc tous ceux qui vont toucher l'objet à une certaine heure et une certaine date vont être transporté à l'endroit choisi au préalable. Donc par exempl du matin un dimanche, il va s'activer pour amener tous ceux qui vont le toucher au collège.

\- Donc il y en a des non-officiels je suppose.

\- Je voulais parler de ceux fait par le département des transports magiques. Je pourrais en créer un moi en prenant un objet, en récitant la formule _Porteus_ et en pesant à où je veux aller. Je pourrais l'utiliser pour moi ou bien le donner à quelqu'un ou à un groupe de personnes.

\- Donc ça pourrait être ça qui m'aurait amenée ici.

\- Oui, c'est possible, mais je crois bien qu'il aurait fallu que le directeur crée le portoloin pour que tu puisses entrer dans Poudlard. À savoir pourquoi tu es arrivé au plafond et non au sol cela est un mystère.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que c'est plus cela qui m'a amenée ici qu'une téléportation hasardeuse.

\- Ça pourrait être le cas aussi, dit Hermione. Comme tu n'as pas l'air de le savoir toi-même donc on va devoir attendre pour connaître la réponse.

\- Elle pourrait nous dire pourquoi elle est habillée comme une moldue si c'est une sorcière, demande Ron.

\- Je répondrais que si c'est vrai que je suis une sorcière, ce que j'ai beaucoup de misère à croire. Je viens du monde moldu et j'ai été élevée dans ce monde donc c'est normal que je m'habille comme une moldue tu ne penses pas, répond-elle.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit-il.

Il décide de se taire pour ne pas attirer la colère d'Annabelle qui avait juste envie de lui dire d'arrêter de poser des questions stupides.

\- Nous avons été surpris par le style de tes vêtements, énonce Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon style de vêtements, ce sont les vêtements que je porte habituellement quand je vais en cours.

\- Je veux dire que je n'ai jamais vu de vêtements de ce style, dit Hermione.

\- Ah OK, je sais qu'il y a plusieurs filles qui portent des vêtements comme les miens à mon école.

\- Je voulais dire que ce style de vêtements ferait plus à une personne de vingt ans et plus qu'à quelqu'un de notre âge.

\- Ça doit être parce que d'une quelconque manière j'ai rajeunie. J'ai vingt-deux ans même si pour le moment j'ai l'air d'en avoir quinze.

\- Ça expliquerait pourquoi tes vêtements ne correspondent pas à l'âge que tu sembles avoir.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu produire ce rajeunissement-là, demande Harry.

\- Non, je l'ignore et l'infirmière dit qu'elle ne peut rien pour moi sans savoir ce qui a entraîné ce phénomène. Si j'avais vieilli là elle aurait pu m'aider, mais de rajeunissement, elle n'en a jamais eu. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait se faire vieillir pour participer à un tournoi.

\- C'est qu'il y a deux ans il y a eu un tournoi entre trois collèges de magie ici et pour participer seul ceux qui étaient majeur à ce moment-là pouvaient poser leurs candidatures. Certains élèves qui étaient presque majeurs ont voulu se vieillir un peu pour pouvoir participer au tournoi. Je ne sais pas si tous ceux qui ont voulu tricher pour participer au tournoi ont eu des problèmes, mais je sais plusieurs d'entre eux ont eu des effets secondaires non négligeables, dit-il sur un ton un peu rieur.

\- Quels genres d'effets secondaires, demanda-t-elle.

\- Ils se sont retrouvés avec de longues barbes et avec l'apparence de vieillards.

\- Ah OK ça peut être drôle si ce n'est pas toi qui est victime de ces effets-là.

\- Tu as raison. À mon avis ton rajeunissement est sûrement dû à la magie.

\- D'après l'infirmière, elle croit que quelqu'un m'aurait lancé lancer un sort pour me rajeunir. Il l'aurait fait intentionnellement, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pense. Comme elle ne sait pas qu'elle sort a été lancé et dans qu'elle but, elle va être obligé faire des recherches et des tests pour essayer de trouver le contresort pour m'aider. Elle m'a averti qu'il y a une possibilité qu'elle ne puisse pas trouver le moyen pour me vieillir jusqu'à l'âge que j'avais avant.

\- Tu pourrais prendre une potion de vieillissement pour retourner à l'âge que tu avais avant, dit Ron.

Annabelle semblait consternée par Ron en se demandant s'il faisait exprès ou bien il est sourd parce qu'on vient juste d'en parler.

\- Ça serait trop dangereux puisqu'on ne connaît pas les effets que cela pourrait avoir sur elle, explique Hermione. Elle pourrait vieillir et se retrouver âgée de cinquante ans ou bien rajeunir encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

\- OK, dis Ron.

\- Excuse-moi de revenir là-dessus, mais où as-tu acheté tes vêtements parce que j'ai fait plusieurs boutiques avec ma mère l'été passée et je n'ai pas vu de vêtements qui ressemble au tien même dans les boutiques de haute couture, demande Hermione.

\- Je ne sais plus je crois que c'est ma mère qui m'a offert ces vêtements quand j'ai commencé l'Université, à moins que ça ne soit quand j'ai eu mon Baccalauréat. Cela fait quelques temps que je les ai, répond Annabelle.

\- Elle les aurait achetés où est-ce que tu le sais, questionne Hermione.

\- Non, mais sûrement dans une boutique du centre-ville je suppose. Elle aime bien faire les petites boutiques. Elle dit que la qualité est bien meilleure que ce qu'on retrouve dans les grandes chaînes.

\- Elle va où habituellement.

\- Je sais qu'elle aime bien faire les boutiques sur la rue Brabant. Mais aussi sur la rue Neuve.

\- C'est où ça je ne connais pas ces rues-là, c'est dans qu'elle quartier ça.

\- Dans le Quartier des Quais.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom-là.

\- C'est un quartier très populaire. Tu ne dois pas te promener souvent en ville si tu ne le connais pas.

\- Je connais tous les rues et quartiers de notre capitale et ceux-là n'en font pas parti j'en suis certain.

\- Tu ne connais pas la rue Neuve, c'est la principale artère commerciale de la ville.

\- Non, c'est Regent Street une des plus célèbres artères commerçantes de la ville.

\- Cette rue-là n'existe pas.

\- Minute, arrêtez de vous disputez je crois bien que vous parlez de deux endroits différents. Dans qu'elle ville se situe les rues que tu as mentionné, demande Harry à Annabelle.

\- À Bruxelles.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne reconnaissais pas ces rues-là moi je parlais de Londres, dit Hermione.

\- Donc quand tu iras faire un tour à Bruxelles, tu iras faire un tour dans ces rues-là et je suis certain que tu trouveras ce genre de vêtements dans les boutiques.

\- Je ne sais pas quand qu'est-ce je vais aller faire un tour à Bruxelles peut-être aux prochaines vacances, mais ce n'est pas sur parce qu'habituellement on va juste en France pour nos vacances.

\- Tu viens de dire que tu allais souvent dans la capitale et que tu la connaissais par cœur. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas lors de tes prochaines vacances.

\- Je crois qu'il y a un petit malentendu. D'après toi on est où, demande Harry à Annabelle.

\- Au Collège Poudlard me semble que c'est ça que m'a dit l'infirmière.

\- Il est situé où notre collège.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai arrêté d'écouter après qu'elle est dit sorcellerie. J'ai compris que le Collège s'appelait Poudlard, mais pas où il se situait.

\- Il se situe en Écosse.

\- En Écosse, c'est dans qu'elle région de la Belgique ça.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en Belgique mais en Grande-Bretagne. Nous sommes quelque part en Écosse au nord de l'Angleterre.

\- Angleterre comme Royaume-Uni et Îles Britanniques, c'est ça.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- C'est une blague c'est ça vous me faites marcher.

\- Non, hélas c'est la vérité. Je te le montrerais bien si tu pouvais sortir de l'infirmerie.

Annabelle se couche sur son lit dépité.

\- C'est un mauvais rêve et je vais me réveiller c'est ça. Pincez-moi quelqu'un. Comment j'ai fait pour parcourir ce millier de kilomètre moi.

\- Je dirais par magie.

Annabelle a beaucoup de misère à y croire.

Ron voulut bien faire et la pince au mollet, ce qui l'a fait se relever.

\- Aie ça fait mal tu sais, dit-elle.

\- Excuse-moi, mais tu viens de dire que tu voudrais que quelqu'un te pince, dit Ron pour se justicier.

\- C'est une expression, une façon de parler. Je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'on me pince.

\- Comment voulais-tu que je sache que tu ne voulais pas te faire vraiment pincer, dit Ron.

Annabelle se recouche sur son lit, elle ne préfère pas répondre à Ron. Puisque ça prendrait trop de temps pour lui faire comprendre que certaines expressions ne doivent être pris au pied de la lettre.

Quand Ron l'a pincé elle a fait tomber son crayon avec lequel elle jouait depuis qu'elle avait entamé la conversation avec Hermione et ses amis.

Hermione se penche pour prendre le crayon. En voulant le redonner sa main touche celle d'Annabelle et là il se passa quelque chose de bizarre, Annabelle serra assez fort la main d'Hermione et commença à parler d'une voix étrange qui n'est pas la sienne.

\- Hermione Jean Granger, née le 19 septembre 1979 de Wendell Granger et de Monica Dubois.

\- Elle rentre à l'école primaire St-James en septembre 1984.

\- Elle fait son entrée au Collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard en septembre 1991.

\- Contrat de fiançailles activé le 25 décembre 1996.

\- Sorti major de sa promotion en juin 1998.

\- Entre au Ministère, le 2 septembre 1998.

\- Mariée à Drago Malefoy le 2 juillet 2000.

\- Naissance de Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy le 12 octobre 2002.

\- Naissance de Rose Ginevra Malefoy, le 25 juin 2004.

\- Devient la plus jeune chef du département de la Justi…ce …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et tombe évanoui sur son lit et par le fait même entraîne Hermione qui elle tombe par terre évanoui elle aussi.

Harry encore surpris par tout ce qui vient d'être dit va chercher Mme Pomfresh au moment où Hermione s'évanouit. Ron encore perturbé parce qu'il vient d'entendre ne bouge pas. Harry revient quelques temps plus tard. L'infirmière prend Hermione et la met sur un lit et l'ausculte ensuite et elle fait de même avec Annabelle.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demande l'infirmière.

\- On discutait et un moment donnée Hermione s'est penchée pour ramasser un crayon et la rendue à Annabelle et je crois qu'elle se sont touché par inadvertance. À ce moment-là Annabelle a serré la main d'Hermione assez fort pour pas qu'elle s'échappe et elle a commencé à dire des séries de dates concernant Hermione. Comme sa date de naissance, son entrée à l'école primaire, son entrée à Poudlard. Ensuite elle a parlé d'événements qui vont se produire dans le futur. Son entrée au ministère, son mariage, la naissance de ses enfants, et elle a dit qu'elle serait la plus jeune chef du département de la Justice et c'est là qu'elle s'est évanouie en entraînant Hermione avec elle. Dès que j'ai vu Hermione s'évanouir je suis allé vous chercher, fini de déclarer Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont donc je vais devoir faire des tests. Retournez à vos activités, je vous avertirais quand Miss Granger sera réveillée.

Les deux élèves quittent l'infirmerie et retourne dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Pendant ce temps, l'infirmière fait passer plein de tests aux deux filles. Elles semblent toutes les deux correctes à part un épuisement magique qui est plus prononcé pour Annabelle que pour Hermione.

Après avoir fini ses examens et décide d'aller en discuter avec le directeur. Elle rentre dans son bureau après que celui-ci lui ait dit qu'elle est pouvais entrer.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demande le directeur.

\- Il vient de se produire un incident impliquant Miss Coursol et Miss Granger. Elles vont bien mais elles ont subi un épuisement magique qui est plus prononcée pour Miss Coursol, répond Mme Pomfresh.

\- Quel était cet incident ?

\- D'après M. Potter, Miss Granger à tendu un crayon à Miss Coursol et elles se sont touchées et c'est là que Miss Coursol aurait agrippé la main de Miss Granger et aurait commencé à débiter des dates concernant son passé, mais aussi son futur. Après un certain moment elle serait évanouie et elle aurait entraîné Miss Granger avec elle.

\- Comment Miss Coursol récitait les dates, normalement ou elle avait une autre voix plus étrange que la sienne.

\- D'après les dires de M. Potter sa voix ressemblait à celle qu'avait utilisé Sibylle à la fin de sa troisième année pour annoncer sa prédiction. Miss Coursol serait-elle une prophétesse ou bien c'est autre chose.

\- On verra bien quand Miss Coursol se réveillera. Merci de m'avoir informé, retournez à l'infirmerie pour surveiller les jeunes filles.

\- J'y vais de ce pas.

Elle sort du bureau pour retourner à l'infirmerie.

Elle fait passer d'autres tests aux deux filles mais elles sont toujours inconscientes.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione se réveille.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demande-t-elle.

\- Vous vous êtes évanoui. Quelle est votre dernier souvenir ?

\- J'ai ramassé le crayon qui était tombé, je l'ai redonnée à Annabelle et j'ai ressentie un genre de choc, après je ne me souviens plus de rien. Rien à part plusieurs flashs mais je ne me rappelle de rien de précis. C'est comme si j'avais vu plein d'images en accélérée sans réussir à en retenir une seule. Après c'est le trou noir et je me réveille dans ce lit. Il s'est passé la même chose pour elle ?

\- D'après le récit de M. Potter elle vous aurait pris la main assez fortement et aurait commencé à réciter plusieurs dates en lien avec votre passé mais aussi votre futur.

\- Mon futur ! vous en êtes certain.

\- D'après M. Potter, oui elle aurait parlé de votre mariage, de la naissance de vos enfants et de votre entrée au Ministère en autre.

\- C'est déconcertant je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suppose qu'il faut attendre son réveil pour avoir de plus amples explications.

\- En effet. J'aimerais bien vous garder en observation en attendant son réveil, jusqu'au cas où il y aurait un quelconque lien entre vous deux.

\- OK, si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire, je vais attendre.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Annabelle se réveille.

\- Je suis où moi et où est la semi-remorque qui vient de me passer dessus, dit-elle.

\- Prenez ces deux cachets avec ce verre d'eau, vous irez mieux après, déclare l'infirmière.

\- OK merci.

Elle avale les cachets avec l'eau et remets le verre vide à l'infirmière.

\- Vous me pouvez me dire où je suis.

\- Qu'elle est la dernière chose que vous vous rappelez ? demande l'infirmière.

\- Bonne question, je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas en cours de pathologie ? demande-t-elle totalement déboussolé.

\- Je ne crois pas. Je crois que vous avez un problème de mémoire, mais ça devrait se résorber assez vite du moins on va l'espérer. Est-ce que vous souvenez de moi ou de la jeune demoiselle à côté de vous.

Annabelle tourne la tête pour observer Hermione qui lui dit salut.

\- Non, sa tête ne me dit rien. Vous vous appelez comment.

\- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, on a discuté ensemble avec deux de mes amis.

\- Non, ça ne me dit rien.

\- Ça va vous revenir bientôt, reposez-vous un peu ça va aller mieux après, dit l'infirmière.

\- OK si vous le dites.

Elle se recouche dans son lit.

L'infirmière lui fait quelques tests mais tout à l'air d'être rentré dans l'ordre à part sa perte de mémoire. Elle en fait passer aussi à Hermione.

\- Je peux vous laisser sortir, vous allez bien, mais si vous avez des problèmes revenez me voir aussitôt, c'est bien compris.

\- Oui, je vais revenir si j'ai des problèmes. Vous pensez que sa mémoire va lui revenir. On dirait qu'elle a tout oublié depuis son arrivé au Collège. Vous croyez que cela a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passée entre nous.

\- Je ne sais pas mais à mon avis ça se peut que ça soit liée. Je vais la surveiller. Elle va sûrement avoir retrouver la mémoire à son réveil. Allez-y sortez et allez retrouver vos deux amis qui doivent s'impatienter je suppose.

\- Merci et je vais revenir demain en espérant qu'elle aille mieux.

\- Moi aussi.

Hermione quitte l'infirmerie pour retourner à la tour des Gryffondors.

* * *

Annabelle vient d'apprendre quelle n'est plus en Belgique mais quelle est rendue en Écosse. Elle n'y croit pas trop parce que pour elle ce n'est pas concret. Disons que quand quelle n'aura pas une vue de l'extérieur elle ne prendra pas vraiment conscience quelle n'est plus en Belgique. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de le réaliser qu'il lui arrive quelque chose d'autre. Va-t-elle se rappeler ou elle est ou pas on verra cela au prochain chapitre. Selon vous comment est arrivé Annabelle à Poudlard. D'après vous les prédictions qu'Annabelle vont-elles tous se réaliser ou pas. Vous pensez bien que Hermione ne serra pas d'accord avec le fait qu'une prédiction dise quelle devra épouser Drago. Comment vont réagir Harry et Ron d'après vous.

Le prochain chapitre en partie écrit, d'ici la semaine prochaine il devrait être fini. Si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous cela va aller vite.

Donc j'attends vos commentaires et avis et sur-ce je vous dis bonne semaine, j'espère que vous avez appréciez votre lecture à la semaine prochaine.


	7. Chapitre 6

Voilà le sixième chapitre, on va connaître les réactions d'Annabelle, d'Hermione, d'Harry et de Ron concernant l'événement qui c'est produit vers la fin du précédent chapitre. On va apprendre Annabelle une nouvelle qui va beaucoup la troubler. Un autre mystère va survenir. Donc amusez-vous bien en lisant et j'attends vos commentaires en grand nombre.

 **MAJ 17/08/2019 : Petite mise à jour orthographique.  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Tour des Gryffondors**

Hermione rentre et va s'asseoir près de ces deux amis.

\- Tu vas bien Hermione ? demande Harry.

\- Oui, je vais bien.

\- Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Non, Mme Pomfresh m'a ausculté et m'a dit que j'allais bien mais s'il y a un problème de retourner la voir.

\- Comment va Annabelle ?

\- Elle s'est réveillée mais elle avait un trou de mémoire, elle ne se rappelait plus de ce qui c'était passé lors de l'incident. Je crois même qu'elle avait oublié tout ce qui s'est passé depuis son arrivé au collège et peut-être un peu avant.

\- Comment ça ! qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça.

\- L'infirmière lui a demandé qu'elle était son dernier souvenir, elle demandait si elle n'était pas en cours de pathologie. En plus elle ne m'a pas reconnu ainsi que l'infirmière. Ce qui prouve que son dernier souvenir remonte avant son arrivé ici.

\- Ah OK. Mais c'est quoi un cours de pathologie, demande Ron.

\- Ça fait partie du programme de médecine. On peut supposer qu'elle étudie la médecine ou un programme apparenté.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va recouvrir la mémoire ou pas ? questionne Harry.

\- L'infirmière pense que oui et que ça pourrait être lié à l'incident qui a lieu entre nous.

\- En parlant de l'incident. Elle a dit des choses sur toi, mais je ne sais si elles sont vraies. Elle a donné ta date de naissance et le nom de tes parents.

\- Tu connais ma date de naissance et mes parents sont Wendell et Monica Granger.

\- Elle a dit le nom de jeune fille de ta mère qui serait Dubois.

\- C'est exact.

\- Tu serais entré à l'école primaire St-James en septembre 84 et ensuite à Poudlard en 91.

\- C'est vrai pour les deux.

\- C'est là que commence ce qu'on pourrait appeler des prédictions. Elle a parlé d'un contrat de fiançailles qui s'activerait le jour de Noël de cette année. Est-ce que tu savais qu'il existait un contrat de fiançailles à ton nom.

\- Non, si cela est vrai je l'ignorais mes parents ne m'en ont jamais parlé. Il faudrait que je leur en parle en leur demandant pourquoi ils ne m'ont rien dit à ce propos. Je trouve cela étrange.

\- Ce n'est pas cela qui est le plus étrange, mais le fait que tu vas marier avec Drago Malefoy.

\- Quoi elle a dit que je vais me marier avec Malefoy. Jamais ne je me marierais avec lui.

\- C'est ce qu'elle a dit et cela va être le 2 juillet 2000.

\- J'espère que tu vas faire un beau mariage, Hermione dit Ron sur un ton acide.

\- Tu penses que cela va arriver, je ne vais pas me marierais avec lui, même s'il était le dernier homme sur terre. Elle a dit n'importe quoi ce sont des affabulations ce qu'elle disait. C'est désolant pour elle, mais ces prédictions ne vont pas se réaliser.

\- Les autres aussi ne vont pas peut-être pas se réaliser, déclare Harry. Mais je crois qu'il y en a une qui risque de se réaliser à mon avis, que tu sortes major de notre promotion en juin 98. À savoir si tu vas rentrer au ministère en septembre suivant ça reste à voir.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a de bonnes chances que je sois major de notre promotion. À savoir si je vais faire mon entrée au ministère à l'automne suivant n'est que pure hypothèse.

\- Comme les autres prédictions qui sont la naissance de deux enfants et le fait que tu serais la plus jeune chef du département de la Justice.

\- Non, mais c'est sûr que j'aimerais ça le devenir.

\- Ce sont des hypothèses qui ne vont peut-être même pas se réaliser. Ça ne sert à rien de s'en faire pour ça.

\- Tu as raison nous avons d'autres choses à penser comme nos devoirs à remettre.

\- Tu as raison, on devrait s'y mettre au lieu de parler de ces prédictions ou hypothèses.

Ils travaillaient un peu sur leurs devoirs, ensuite ils vont manger et continuent leurs devoirs après et vont se coucher un peu plus tard.

Le lendemain, l'infirmière va prendre des nouvelles d'Annabelle, Elle se réveille au moment où l'infirmière arrive.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée, on dirait que j'ai été frappée par un dix-roues. J'ai la tête qui tourne encore plus que quand je suis arrivé.

\- Bonjour comment allez-vous ? demande l'infirmière.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée, interroge-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que vous rappelez où vous êtes ?

Annabelle regarde l'infirmière et c'est comme si son cerveau se remettait à fonctionner et qu'elle se rappelait où elle se trouvait.

\- Je suis à Poudlard encore c'est ça.

\- Oui et quel votre dernier souvenir ? demande-t-elle.

\- Il y a Harry qui me dit que nous sommes en Écosse dans les Îles Britanniques et je ne le crois pas même s'il m'assure que c'est vrai. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit. Je dis que j'aimerais ça que quelqu'un me pince pour que je me réveille et là Ronald le fait vraiment. Je m'emporte contre lui et ensuite je me recouche en pensant qu'il devrait apprendre les subtilités de la langue française. Je crois bien que quelqu'un a voulu me donner quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je vois plein d'images passer à une très grande vitesse tellement vite que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître les images et après c'est le trou noir. Quand je me suis réveillé vous étiez-là. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre les deux.

\- Nous sommes bien en Grande-Bretagne, plus précisément en Écosse. Ce n'est pas un rêve désolé.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé que cela en soit un.

\- Je crois que quand vous vous êtes couché vous avez fait tomber un crayon que Miss Granger vous a redonnée. À ce moment, il paraît que vous vous êtes touché par inadvertance et que vous lui avait pris la main et serrez assez fort pour ne pas qu'elle puisse s'échappe et vous avez commencez à réciter une série de dates du passé, mais aussi du futur la concernant. Après un moment vous vous êtes évanoui et vous avez entraînée Miss Granger avec vous.

\- OK wow, vous êtes certain que cela s'est passée comme ça ? demande-t-elle.

\- C'est du moins ce que m'a raconté M. Potter. Vous pourrez lui demander la prochaine fois que vous le verrez, mais ça ne sera pas aujourd'hui. Votre niveau de magie est tombé très bas et même s'il a remonté je veux attendre que votre niveau revienne à la normal avant de vous laisser revoir du monde. Parce que si la même chose se répétait et que votre niveau de magie n'est pas revenu à son maximum cela pourrait être dangereux pour vous.

\- Quoi vous pensez que vous que je pourrais peut-être en mourir.

\- Peut-être je ne sais pas, mais j'aime mieux ne pas prendre de chance. Je suis désolé vous ne pourrez pas voir personne aujourd'hui, demain peut-être si votre niveau de magie est revenu à la normal.

\- Bon OK, si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire. C'est vrai que ça ne serait pas prudent, je suppose que vous avez fait des tests pour savoir ce qui s'est passé.

\- Oui, mise à part que vous subi un fort épuisement magique, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autres. C'est difficile à dire ce qui s'est passé, vous étiez dans un genre de transe. Vous êtes resté trois heures inconscientes, une heure de plus que Miss Granger. Le plus troublant c'est que quand vous avez repris conscience, vous aviez un mal de tête, mais aussi une perte de mémoire qui remontait à avant votre arrivé au Collège, heureusement vous avez retrouvé vos souvenirs.

\- C'était quoi mon dernier souvenir quand je revenu à moi ?

\- Vous sembliez pensez que vous étiez en cours de pathologie et en plus vous ne m'avez pas reconnu ni Miss Granger.

\- Wow, j'ai eu une méchante perte de mémoire. Mon dernier cours de pathologie remonte à cinq jours avant mon arrivé ici. Je crois que ça ne me tente pas de recommencer ce qui s'est passée si je suis pour oublier une si longue période.

\- C'est pour ça que je veux éviter que personne ne vienne vous voir pour essayer d'atténuer les effets que cela a pu avoir sur votre organisme.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, j'aimerais moi aussi comprendre ce qui m'est arrivé.

\- Cela n'est jamais arrivé avant ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive parce que si c'était déjà arrivé j'en aurais entendu parler. Les médecins auraient essayé de comprendre ce qui m'arrive.

\- C'est peut-être votre arrivé ici qui aurait déclenché cela ça serait une explication plausible.

\- J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime tout contrôler mais j'aime bien comprendre tout ce qui m'arrive et ce n'est pas le cas présentement.

\- Cela fait beaucoup d'événements et ça perturberait n'importe quelle personne. Certaines personnes réagissent plus fortement en apprenant les informations que vous avez apprises.

\- C'est vrai que je connais plusieurs personnes qui ferait une crise si on leur apprenait qu'elles sont sorciers ou sorcières et qu'elles ont fait un voyage d'un millier de kilomètre sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Étendez-vous je vais faire quelques tests.

Annabelle s'étend dans son lit pendant que l'infirmière fait quelques tests pour vérifier son niveau de magie, mais aussi son état de santé en général.

\- Votre niveau de magie remonte, mais par précaution j'aimerais mieux attendre avant d'autoriser à nouveau les visites. Votre bilan de santé est très bien, tout est redevenu à la normale excepté votre niveau de magie. Je vais aller chercher votre repas.

L'infirmière revient quelques minutes après avec le déjeuner d'Annabelle et lui souhaite une bonne journée.

Au dîner l'infirmière informe Harry et ses amis qu'ils ne pourront pas aller la voir aujourd'hui et leur en donne la raison. Harry et ses amis acquiescent, ils voulaient justement parler de ce qui était arrivé entre elle et Hermione. Ils devront donc attendre le feu vert de l'infirmière. La journée se continue comme d'habitude.

Le lendemain matin, Mme Pomfresh vérifie le niveau de magie sa patiente et conclue qu'il n'est pas assez haut pour qu'elle puisse recevoir des visiteurs. Annabelle est triste, mais accepte le verdict.

Le matin suivant, l'infirmière pense qu'à la fin de journée le niveau de magie d'Annabelle va être assez élevée pour qu'elle reçoive des visiteurs. Elle en informe les concernés et après leurs cours ceux-ci viennent lui rendre visite.

\- Salut comment ça va, demande Hermione.

\- Physiquement ça va bien, j'arrive à faire quelques pas toute seule. L'infirmière pense que d'ici une semaine je devrais pouvoir marcher à nouveau sans aide. Ce qui va être une bonne chose puisque je suis fatigué d'être cloîtré dans ce lit. J'ai hâte de bouger normalement.

\- Je te comprends je n'ai jamais aimé mes visites à l'infirmerie, j'essayais de faire en sorte qu'il soit le plus courte possible, dit Harry. Elle ne veut pas vous laisser partir quand que vous n'êtes pas à 100 % rétablie, elle est intraitable sur ce point-là.

\- Je ne la trouve pas si pire que ça, c'est son rôle de s'assurer qu'on soit rétablie à notre maximum. J'ai connu des médecins qui étaient plus zélés qu'elle.

\- Ah oui plus qu'elle ? demande Harry.

\- Oui et tu préfères être en face du lit que dedans.

Les trois restent surpris en apprenant ça et Hermione change de sujet.

\- L'infirmière t'a dit ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on est venu, demande Hermione.

\- Oui et je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passée Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas grave tout le monde va bien. Est-ce qu'elle t'a donnée les détails sur ce qui s'est passé.

\- Non, juste les grandes lignes. Je t'ai pris la main et j'ai commencé à réciter des dates te concernant et après je me suis évanouie et toi aussi et quand je suis revenue à moi j'avais une perte de mémoire et je l'ai retrouvé le lendemain matin. Je me rappelais où j'étais, mais pas ce qui s'est passée après que tu m'es redonnée mon crayon.

\- Tu as dit beaucoup de choses et tu as parlé d'événements qui vont se produire dans le futur. Est-ce que cela va vraiment se produire ou pas. Comment tu as fait pour connaître certains faits à mon sujet, tu t'es renseignée c'est ça.

\- Désolé Hermione, mais je ne sais pas même pas ce que je t'ai dit et je ne peux pas te dire si les événements que j'ai mentionnés vont se réaliser ou pas. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que j'ai énoncé.

\- Tu as donné son nom, sa date de naissance et le nom de ses parents en premier, énonce Harry. Ensuite, tu as donné son entrée à l'école primaire ainsi que celle au Collège.

\- Comment tu as fait pour savoir tout ça, demande Ron. Tu as mené une enquête ou tu as fouillé dans ses papiers.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai pas fait aucune enquête pour trouver ces informations. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. Je ne comprends pas plus que vous et j'aimerais bien le comprendre.

\- Donc il y a une possibilité que les événements futuristes que tu as prédits ne se produisent pas ? interroge Hermione.

\- Je ne saurais te le dire. Peut-être oui, mais peut-être que non aussi. C'était quoi ces événements-là.

\- Tu as dit qu'un contrat de fiançailles va s'activé à Noël cette année.

\- OK, habituellement est-ce que vous savez s'il y a quelque chose qui se produit dans ce cas-là, demande-t-elle.

\- Pas à ce que je sache, dit Hermione.

\- Moi c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ça, dit Harry.

\- Pourquoi un contrat de fiançailles aurait besoin d'être activé ? questionne Ron.

Personne n'avait de réponse à ça.

\- Ce n'est pas avec ça qu'on va pouvoir savoir si ce que j'ai dit est vrai ou pas, dit Annabelle. C'était quoi la suivante.

\- Hermione va sortir major de sa promotion à la fin de nos études, dit Harry. Ça il a de grande chance que ça se réalise puisque c'est la meilleure de notre année.

\- Donc est-ce que ça sera une preuve ou pas que ma prédiction est juste, dit-elle.

\- Pas selon moi dit-il.

\- La prochaine c'est quoi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Elle va entrer au Ministère au de septembre suivant, dit Harry.

\- Est-ce que c'est une chose qui pourrait arriver ou pas demande-t-elle.

\- C'est une possibilité, mais je ne suis pas certaine que je vais vouloir y entrer, mais d'ici-là je devrais me décider, dit Hermione.

\- Donc on va devoir attendre un peu moins de deux ans avant de savoir si cela est vrai, déclare Annabelle. Est-ce qu'il y en avait d'autre ?

\- Tu as aussi prédit son mariage avec un de nos camarades de classe avec qui elle entretient une relation très tendue, dit Harry.

\- Désolé, mais peut-être que d'ici là vous allez peut-être commencer à vous appréciez ou peut-être pas aussi.

\- Pourquoi tu as dit qu'elle devait l'épouser ? demande Ron.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Dès que je le saurais je te le dirais ça te va. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a de l'animosité dans l'air quand on parle de cette personne.

\- Il se croit meilleur que tout le monde et à insulter Hermione une fois d'un terme que je ne répéterais pas, mais qui est la pire insulte qu'on peut dire à une sorcière née de parents moldus.

\- OK, un petit parvenu qui a beaucoup d'argent et se croit au-dessus de tout le monde. J'en ai connu des personnes du même genre moi aussi.

\- Tu as déclaré aussi qu'elle allait avoir deux enfants et qu'elle deviendrait la plus jeune chef du département de la justice, mais on ne sait pas quand puisque c'est là que tu t'évanouis, dit Harry.

\- OK donc tout ce qui nous reste à faire c'est patienter pour savoir si ce que j'ai dit va se réaliser.

\- Comme ça on sera si tu racontes n'importe quoi pour te rendre intéressante ou bien tu dis la vérité.

\- Ron, dit en même temps Harry et Hermione.

\- C'est exactement ça, Ronald. Si on parlait d'autres choses de plus gaies. Parlez-moi de ce que vous avez faites aujourd'hui. Parce que moi je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

\- On a eu nos cours et on a fait nos devoirs, dit Hermione.

\- Vous avez quoi comme cours.

\- Nous avons Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Botanique, Défense contre les forces du mal, Potions. En plus moi j'ai Runes et Arithmancie.

\- Ça ne fait pas beaucoup de cours j'aurais pensé que vous en auriez plus.

\- Il en a plus mais en sixième on choisit nos cours en fonction du métier qu'on voudrait faire plus tard. Il y a aussi les cours d'Étude des Moldus, Histoire de la Magie, Divination, Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Astronomie.

\- C'est en fait beaucoup plus de cours. Vous avez suivi tous ces cours depuis la première année.

\- Non, à partir de la troisième année on peut choisir au moins deux options parmi Divination, Étude des Moldus, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Runes et Arithmancie.

\- Tu pourrais faire concurrence avec notre prof de divination, au moins tes prédictions sont plus joyeuses que les siennes, dit Harry.

\- Ah oui comment ça ? demande Annabelle.

\- Elle m'a prédit souvent que je mourrais. Ce n'est pas encore arrivé et j'espère que cela n'arrivera pas avant très longtemps.

\- Je l'espère pour toi moi aussi dit-elle. C'était quoi vos cours aujourd'hui.

\- On a commencé par Sortilèges, ensuite il y a eu Métamorphose, après le dîner il y a eu Botaniques et Défense.

\- Ça m'a l'air d'une belle journée, dit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi fun que tu le penses, dit Ron.

\- Au moins c'est mieux que moi, moi j'ai lu, fait des exercices pour mes jambes et l'infirmière m'a fait passer des tests. Si tu veux j'échangerais bien ma journée avec la tienne sans problème.

\- C'est vrai que tu dois t'ennuyer un peu je suppose, dit Harry.

\- Oui, un peu beaucoup au moins si je pouvais travailler sur mes projets scolaires, discuter avec mes amis ou m'amuser sur mon cellulaire, les journées seraient moins longues. Mais il paraît qu'à cause des ondes magiques je ne peux l'utiliser. J'aimerais rassurer ma famille qui doit se demander où je suis. Ils doivent s'inquiéter du fait que je n'ai pas communiquer avec eux. Habituellement je les appels à tous les deux ou trois jours.

\- Tu n'habites pas chez tes parents ? demande Ron.

\- Non, j'habite un appartement à 10 minutes de l'Université. Je vais les voir toutes les semaines quand je peux. Je les appelle deux à trois fois par semaine.

\- On pourrait leur envoyer un message pour leur dire que tout va bien et que tu es sécurité, dit Hermione.

\- J'ai déjà demandé à l'infirmière, mais d'après votre directeur ça ne serait mieux pas, pour cause de sécurité, il a dit. Comme il ne sait pas pourquoi je suis ici il préfère que je ne communique pas avec l'extérieur.

\- C'est dommage moi, si je ne pouvais pas communiquer avec mes parents, je serais très inquiet pour eux ne sachant pas ce qui m'est arrivé.

Annabelle sort son téléphone de son sac et le tient fermement dans la main.

\- C'est pour ça que même si je ne peux pas m'en servir je le regarde des fois et j'imagine que j'utilise pour leur envoyer un message disant que tout va bien et que j'espère rentrer bientôt chez nous.

Elle remet son téléphone dans son sac bien émotive.

\- C'est ton téléphone ça, je n'ai jamais vu de modèle comme ça, à part à la télé. Mon père à un téléphone sans fil et il n'est pas du tout comme ça. Il est bien plus gros et où sont les touches pour appeler.

\- Sur le téléphone, j'ai juste à toucher l'écran et je choisis qui je veux appeler ça le compose ou sinon j'envoie un message texte.

\- Il n'y a pas d'écran sur celui de mon père, il y a juste des touches.

\- Même mon frère qui n'utilise pas son téléphone souvent à un écran sur le sien. Le sien est un modèle beaucoup moins récent que le mien. Aujourd'hui, tous les téléphones cellulaires ont des écrans même ceux qui utilisent des vieux modèles. Ton père devrait changer son téléphone pour un plus récent, je crois.

\- Ça fait deux ans qu'il l'a et il marche encore très bien pourquoi le changerait-il.

\- Qu'il le garde son vieux téléphone, s'il l'aime. Est-ce qu'il a une antenne en caoutchouc ou une antenne rétractable, demande-t-elle sur un ton empreint d'humour.

\- Non, il n'a pas d'antenne dessus, il est juste rectangulaire avec plein de touches de dessus.

\- C'est presque qu'une antiquité, me semblait que ce genre de téléphone-là c'était juste bon pour les musées. Je ne sais pas où il l'a acheté, mais il s'est fait avoir ça ne vend plus en magasin ça.

\- Il l'a acheté dans une boutique téléphonique et le vendeur lui a dit que c'était une nouveauté, dit-elle un peu offusqué.

\- Une nouveauté, non c'est une ancienneté. Le mien s'en est une, il est sorti il y a deux mois. On dirait que ton père l'a acheté dans un magasin d'articles usagés. C'était la mode il y a plus de dix ans. La téléphonie cellulaire à changer beaucoup en une décennie.

\- Il y a très peu de personnes qui avait ça un téléphone sans fil il y a dix ans, c'était seulement pour les personnes fortunées.

\- De quoi tu parles, les téléphones ont commencé à devenir abordables il y a une décennie. De plus en plus de monde ont commencé en achetés. J'ai eu mon premier cellulaire à l'âge de quinze ans. C'était un beau téléphone avec un écran au milieu et les touches pour appeler en dessous.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu un téléphone comme celui que tu décris. On dirait un modèle qu'on ne voit que dans les séries télé.

\- Les filles arrêtez de vous disputez, dit Harry.

\- Je l'ai acheté en magasin. Si vous êtes en retard technologiquement je n'y peux rien.

\- Cela n'a pas rapport. Je suis certain que si je vais dans un magasin de téléphone je ne trouverais pas un modèle comme le tien ou même comme celui que tu as décrit.

\- Tu n'en trouveras pas, le modèle est vieux de huit ans. Tu vas peut-être trouver des modèles qu'il y avait il y a deux ou trois ans, mais pas plus. Les téléphones changent vite de nos jours. Pour mon téléphone ils en sont déjà rendus à la 2e version. La première version est sortie en 2007, c'était le premier téléphone à écran tactile. Ça été un succès commercial tout de suite.

\- Tu viens de dire le premier modèle de ton téléphone est sorti en 2007 c'est bien ça, dit Harry.

\- Oui, en effet. Il y a un problème.

\- Oui, je crois bien que tu as fait un voyage spatio-temporel comme il dise à la télé.

\- C'est ça niaise moi donc. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant que je me retrouve à plus d'un millier de kilomètre de chez vous. J'aurais voyagé aussi dans le temps c'est ça.

\- Je crois que oui, puisque nous sommes en 96, en octobre 96.

\- Non, nous sommes octobre 2008. On ne peut pas voyager dans le temps, c'est juste dans les œuvres de science-fiction qu'on voit ça.

\- Désolé, mais on est bien en octobre 1996. Il est possible de voyager dans le temps, mais seulement de quelques heures, dit Hermione. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu que quelqu'un avait voyagé plusieurs années que ce soit dans le futur ou la passée.

\- Si on pouvait voyager dans le temps ça saurait et tout le monde pourrait le faire et comme je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ça ne se peut pas.

\- Si dans le monde de la magie ça se peut, mais c'est fortement réglementé par le ministère. Mais grâce à un retourneur de temps on peut le faire.

\- Comment sais-tu ça toi ? demande Ron.

\- Parce que j'en ai utilisé un durant notre troisième pour assister à tous mes cours et c'est comme ça qu'on a pu sauver Buck et Sirius Black.

\- Tu le savais, demande Ron à Harry.

\- Oui, je l'ai utilisé avec elle, répond Harry.

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas emmené avec vous ? demande Ron.

\- Si tu te rappelles bien tu ne pouvais pas marcher à ce moment-là, répond Hermione.

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? demande-t-il.

\- Je ne pouvais pas en parler à personne. C'est ce que m'avait demandé le professeur McGonagall.

\- Tu l'as dit à Harry pourquoi pas à moi, demande-t-il.

\- J'avais besoin d'aide et tu n'étais pas disponible.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé après.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas pensé.

\- Pas pensé.

\- Bien avec ce qui s'est passé par la suite j'ai oublié de t'en parler et j'avais promis de rien dire.

\- Vous réglerez vos problèmes plus tard. Vous pensez me faire croire que la magie existe et qu'en plus j'aurais remonté le temps. Déjà que je commence à peine à croire que la magie existe, vous voulez me faire croire que j'aurais fait un retour dans le temps de douze ans. Ça je n'y crois pas, c'est compris. Vous allez me dire vraiment où je suis, demande Annabelle.

Elle voulait tellement une réponse normale qu'elle frappait sur son matelas avec ses paumes et cela faisait vibrer son lit, mais aussi tout ce qui l'entourait.

\- Dites-moi où je suis ? demande-t-elle et je veux la vérité, plus sa voix monte d'un ton plus la vibration devient plus forte.

\- Tu es au Collège Poudlard en Écosse, dit Harry.

\- Non vous mentez ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis le cobaye d'une expérience de laboratoire et on nous dit des choses invraisemblables pour voir notre réaction, mais vous l'avez la voir ma réaction.

Elle est en colère qu'on ne lui dise pas où elle se trouvait qu'elle donne un coup de poing sur son matelas ce qui fait tomber sa table de chevet et tout son contenu, mais aussi celle du lit voisin. Harry et ses amis doivent se cramponner à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber à terre.

\- Annabelle arrête ça s'il te plaît ? demande Harry.

\- Répondez-moi et arrêter de me mentir.

Harry se dit qu'il doit à tout prix tenter quelque chose pour arriver à la contrôler. Il se dirige vers elle, mais la vibration qu'elle produit est tellement forte qu'il n'arrive pas à rester debout et trébuche et en voulant se rattraper il agrippe la main d'Annabelle. À ce moment tout s'arrête et la voix d'Annabelle change et commence à parler d'une voix bizarre qui n'est pas la sienne.

\- Harry James Potter, née le 31 juillet 1980 de James Charlus Potter et Lily Evans.

\- Devient orphelin le 31 octobre 1981.

\- Il fait son entrée à l'école primaire St-Georges en septembre 1985.

\- Il entre au Collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard en septembre 1991.

\- Contrat de fiançailles activé le 14 février 1997.

\- Diplômé en juin 1998 avec mention honorable.

\- Fait son entrée à l'école des Aurors, le 2 septembre 1998.

\- Mariée à Félicia Lefaite, le 4 août 2000.

\- Il est diplômé en juin 2001 et entre au département des Aurors 2 semaines plus tard.

\- Naissance de Alexander James Potter, le 4 septembre 2002.

\- Naissance de Rosalie Luna Potter, le 16 mars 2004.

\- Naissance de Nicolas Ronald Potter, le 24 juillet 2007.

\- Devient le plus jeune chef des Aurors en …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et tombe évanoui sur son lit et par le fait même entraîne Harry avec elle qui tombe aussi évanoui.

Hermione et Ron reste ébahi pendant un moment et après Hermione va chercher Mme Pomfresh qui lui demande ce qui s'est passée.

\- On discutait et on lui a dit qu'elle était en 96, mais elle ne nous a pas cru, elle a dit qu'on se trouvait en 2008. On a eu une petite dispute sur la possibilité du voyage dans le temps. Elle voulait savoir où elle était et pourquoi on n'arrêtait pas de lui mentir. C'est là qu'elle a commencé à faire vibrer le sol de plus en fort à mesure que son ton de voix montait. À un moment, je crois qu'Harry à essayer de s'approcher d'elle, mais avec la vibration, il a perdu l'équilibre et c'est agripper à sa main pour se retenir. À ce moment-là tout à arrêter et elle a commencé à réciter des dates comme elle a fait pour moi et après quelques dates elle s'est évanoui et Harry aussi.

\- Bon OK je vais leur faire passer quelques tests pour voir si c'est pareil comme ce qui s'est passé avec vous Miss Granger. Je vous conseille d'aller manger vous aurez des nouvelles d'eux dans quelques heures.

Les deux amis quittent l'infirmerie pour rejoindre la grande salle et prendre un bon repas.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'infirmière, fait quelques tests pour voir si c'est comme la première fois. Elle se dit qu'ensuite elle devra en référer au directeur.

* * *

Annabelle vient d'apprendre quelle a fait un beau saut temporel de douze ans dans le passée. Ça comme était la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Elle a pété une coche et cela aurait pu entraîner de fâcheuse conséquences. En espérant quelle soit de meilleur humeur à son réveil. Une nouvelle série de prédictions vient d'être faite qui semble être très intéressante. D'après vous qui est cette Félicia Lefaite qu'il doit épouser dans quatre ans. Quelle sera la réaction de Harry mais aussi d'Hermione et Ron.

Le prochain chapitre en partie écrit, d'ici la semaine prochaine il devrait être fini. Si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous cela va aller vite, sinon cela va prendre plus de temps.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre, donc j'attends vos avis et commentaires et n'oubliez pas les commentaires, c'est notre gagne-pain quotidien. J'espère que vous avez appréciez votre lecture à la semaine prochaine.


	8. Chapitre 7

Je m'excuse du retard mais voici enfin le chapitre 7. Nous aurons les réactions de plusieurs personnes et de nouvelles informations vont être révéler. Il sera aussi question d'avenir. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et laissez-moi beaucoup de commentaires. Je vois que beaucoup de monde lisent les chapitres mais vous êtes très peu à me laisser des commentaires. Ce n'est pas obligé d'être un long texte mais ça peut-être juste quelques mots pour me dire si vous avez apprécié ou pas le chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Mme Pomfresh rentre dans le bureau du directeur après avoir reçu son accord.

Le directeur est occupé derrière son bureau quand l'infirmière rentre. Elle s'assit devant lui.

‾ Il c'est passer un autre incident entre Miss Coursol et M. Potter, dit l'infirmière.

‾ Est-ce que c'est la même chose qui s'est passé avec entre Miss Coursol et Miss Granger, demande le directeur.

‾ D'après ce que j'ai pu constater ça lui ressemble beaucoup, Miss Coursol a subi à nouveau un épuisement similaire à la dernière fois.

‾ Elle récitait des dates comme avec Miss Granger, mais concernant le passé et le futur de M. Potter.

‾ Ça m'a l'air que oui, d'après Miss Granger.

‾ Les deux vont bien.

‾ Oui, à part l'épuisement magique ils vont bien. Si c'est comme la dernière fois Miss Coursol risque d'avoir une perte de mémoire à son réveil qui devrait se résorber après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

‾ OK continuer de les surveiller et s'il y a d'autres choses de nouveau venir me voir.

‾ Il y autre chose Miss Granger m'a dit qu'avant qu'elle fasse ses prédictions, Miss Coursol se serait emporté puisqu'on venait de lui dire qu'elle était en 96, mais elle se croyait encore en 2008 et voulait savoir où elle était et pourquoi on lui mentait. Elle aurait commencé à faire trembler le sol et tout ce qui se trouvait dessus je suppose. Plus sa voix montait plus le sol tremblait fort. C'est au moment où M. Potter lui aurait pris la main pour peut-être essayer de la calmer que tout se serait arrêté.

‾ Cela prouve que juste une petite crise de colère peut être dangereux. Il va falloir l'aider à maîtriser sa magie sinon elle risque de blesser des gens. Je vais réfléchir à ça. Autre chose à me dire.

‾ Non, c'est tout.

Elle dit au revoir au Directeur et retourne à son lieu de travail.

De retour à l'infirmerie, elle fait passer des tests à Harry et Annabelle pour vérifier qu'ils vont bien et c'est le cas donc elle n'a plus qu'à attendre leur réveil.

Harry se réveille deux heures plus tard.

‾ Qu'est-ce que je fais à l'infirmerie ? demande-t-il.

‾ Vous vous êtes évanoui après avoir pris la main de Miss Coursol. Qu'est-ce que vous rappelez, demande-t-elle.

‾ Annabelle est fâché parce qu'elle pense qu'on lui ment. On venait de lui dire qu'elle était en 1996 et non en 2008 comme elle semblait le croire. Disons qu'apprendre tu as fait un voyage de douze ans dans la passée ça doit être difficile à accepter. Moi-même je ne sais pas si j'aurais accepté. C'est là que j'ai senti sa magie, elle a commencé à faire vibrer son matelas, mais aussi tout ce qui l'entourait et plus sa colère grandissait plus tout tremblait alentour d'elle. Ça vibrait tellement que nous avons dû nous cramponner à quelque chose pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Je crois que si elle avait continué elle aurait pu faire vibrer toute l'infirmerie au complet et faire tomber tout ce qui se trouvait dedans. Je n'avais jamais senti une puissante magique comme cela. C'est sûr que c'est une sorcière et une très puissante en plus. Je ne voudrais pas trop m'avancer, mais à mon avis elle est aussi puissante que les professeurs, disons que certains professeurs. Peut-être aussi puissante que McGonagall ou Flitwick. Je crois qu'elle va avoir besoin aide pour maîtriser sa magie parce que sinon elle risque de blesser quelqu'un.

‾ Je vais en parler au directeur, continuer.

‾ Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter de faire vibrer le sol, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'elle m'entendait. Après j'ai voulu la rejoindre pour essayer de la calmer, mais j'ai trébuché à cause des trop fortes vibrations et par réflexe sûrement j'ai agrippé sa main. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vu une série d'images en accéléré, mais je n'ai pas réussi en reconnaître une. J'ai eu comme l'impression que je retrouvais une amie que je n'avais pas revu depuis très longtemps. Ensuite c'est le trou noir et je me réveille dans ce lit. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.

‾ Miss Coursol aurait récité plein de dates vous concernant. De votre passé, mais aussi de votre futur.

‾ Ah oui, je me demande bien ce qu'elle a pu dire, mais est-ce que ce qu'elle prédit va se réaliser ou pas. C'est à se demander.

‾ Ça je ne peux vous le dire, s'il cela va se réaliser ou pas. Je pense que Miss Coursol non plus n'est pas en mesure de vous le dire. Je crois qu'il va falloir attendre pour le savoir.

‾ Comme vous allez bien et que je sais que vous appréciez beaucoup rester dans ce lit je vous donne la permission de partir, dit-elle sur un ton un peu humoristique.

Elle sait très bien que Harry n'aime pas être un patient de l'infirmerie.

Harry se lève et se prépare à quitter l'infirmerie.

‾ Si vous avez des problèmes, revenez me voir lui dit-elle avant de retourner à son bureau.

‾ Oui, je vais revenir, dit-il.

Puis il quitte l'infirmerie pour retourner à la tour de Gryffondor, mais décide de passe par la grande salle pour voir s'il peut récupérer quelque chose à manger. Il est chanceux il reste quelques élèves dans la grande salle et il reste quelques plats sur certaines tables. Il prend un peu de nourriture avant de retourner vers son dortoir.

Harry rentre et se dirige vers ses deux amis.

‾ Comment ça va ? demande Hermione.

‾ Je vais bien, c'était bizarre comme expérience, répond Harry. Est-ce que toi aussi tu as ressenti ça ?

‾ Oui, ça m'a laissé un drôle d'impression. Est-ce que Pomfresh t'a dit ce qui c'était passée.

‾ Oui, La même chose qu'avec toi. Dès que je l'ai touché elle aurait commencé à faire des prédictions me concernant.

‾ C'est bien ça.

‾ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit comme prédictions ? demande-t-il.

‾ Rien d'intéressant à part que tu vas marier une inconnue, dit Ron.

‾ Elle a donné ta date de naissance ainsi que les noms de tes parents. Quand tu es devenu orphelin. Ton entrée à l'école primaire et à Poudlard. Ensuite elle a dit qu'un contrat de fiançailles s'activerait à la St-Valentin l'année prochaine. Que tu sortirais diplômé avec mention honorable. Tu vas faire ton entrée à l'école des Aurors au mois de septembre suivant. Tu vas te marier à une certaine Félicia Lefaite au mois d'Août 2000. L'année suivante tu vas obtenir ton diplôme d'Auror et rentrer dans leur département deux semaines plus tard. Tu vas avoir trois enfants : deux gars et une fille. Tu vas devenir le plus jeune chef des Aurors, on ne sait pas quand puisque c'est là qu'elle a perdu connaissance et toi aussi, énonce Hermione.

‾ C'est intéressant comme prédiction, reste à savoir si cela va se réaliser, dit Harry

‾ Comment va Annabelle ? demande-t-elle ?

‾ Elle n'était pas encore réveillé quand je suis parti, répond-il.

‾ J'espère que cela ira mieux que quand elle s'est réveillée après ce qui s'est passée entre nous, dit-elle.

‾ On demandera à Mme Pomfresh demain, mais je crois que nous ne pourrons pas voir Annabelle avant quelques jours.

‾ Sûrement parce que je crois bien que Mme Pomfresh va interdire les visites jusqu'à ce que Annabelle soit rétablie.

‾ Donc on va devoir attendre donc pour la revoir.

‾ En attendant on pourrait faire nos devoirs.

‾ Bien sûr au moins ça va nous faire penser à autre chose.

Ils se mirent tous les trois à faire leurs devoirs.

Une heure après le réveil d'Harry, Annabelle se réveille. Mais elle est complètement perdue et se demande où elle est. L'infirmière, lui répond qu'elle est à l'infirmerie. Elle lui demande qu'elle est son dernier souvenir et Annabelle répond qu'elle venait de sortir de son cours de biologie moléculaire et se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croit se rappeler. Annabelle demande pour qu'elle raison elle se trouve ici. L'infirmière lui répond qu'elle s'est évanouie à cause d'un surmenage et d'un trop gros stress. Elle lui dit qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle sera rétablie. Elle lui donne une potion de sommeil et Annabelle se couche et s'endort aussitôt. L'infirmière fait quelques tests et retourne s'occuper d'autres patients.

Le Lendemain matin, en faisant sa tournée l'infirmière vit que Annabelle était réveillée.

‾ Bonjour comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? demande-t-elle.

‾ J'ai l'impression un ou plusieurs marteaux-piqueurs sont entrain de creuser un trou dans mon crâne, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ? demande-t-elle.

‾ De quoi vous vous rappelez en dernier ?

‾ Il y a Ron et Hermione qui se disputait pour je ne sais plus quoi, sûrement pour quelque chose qui paraissait important pour Ron, mais pas autant pour Hermione. Je crois que je m'énerve, mais je ne sais plus pourquoi, mais je sais que ça une grande importance.

‾ Je crois que je sais ce qui vous a mis en colère, mais restez calme et ne vous emportez pas s'il te plaît ? demande l'infirmière.

‾ OK je vais essayer de ne me pas m'emporter, répond-elle.

‾ Vous avez remonté le temps de douze ans. Désolé de vous l'apprendre vous n'êtes plus en 2008, mais bien en 1996. Je crois que vous pensiez être encore en 2008 c'est bien ça.

‾ Ce je sais avec certitude c'est qu'avant d'arriver ici, j'étais en 2008. Je crois que j'ai cru que je l'étais durant un moment, mais disons depuis quelques jours je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Vous me confirmez que je n'ai pas juste changé d'endroit mais aussi d'année.

L'infirmière acquiesce.

‾ Vu l'âge que j'ai et la conversation que j'ai eu avec Harry et ses amis, je crois bien que le déplacement spatio-temporel serait une bonne option à envisager. Même si je ne sais pas comment cela s'est produit je crois que c'est l'hypothèse la plus logique à tout ce qui m'est arrivé, depuis mon arrivé ici. Même si j'ai beaucoup de misère à y croire encore.

‾ Ça va venir je crois, il vous faut juste du temps pour absorber la nouvelle.

‾ Cela risque de prendre du temps. Disons que d'apprendre que tu es sorcière et qu'en plus tu as fait un voyage dans le temps et l'espace c'est assez déconcertant surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi cartésien que moi. Je suis fan de science-fiction et je sais qu'il y a une limite entre la science et la fiction, mais les voyages dans le temps, j'y crois, mais il faut une très bonne connaissance de l'espace-temps et la bonne technologie. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que j'en ferais un et que celui soit dû à la magie. Parce que c'est sûr que c'est dû à la magie mon voyage dans le temps, mais aussi dans l'espace.

‾ J'aimerais bien vous dire avec certitude que c'est la magie qui vous a fait venir ici, mais je ne peux pas puisque je n'ai rien trouvé qui confirme cette hypothèse. Mais je suis presque certaine que c'est quelque chose de magique qui vous a envoyé ici même si je ne saurais dire quoi.

‾ Je vais rester positive et croire que je vais trouver une réponse à toutes ces questions à un moment donnée. Que s'est-il passé après la dispute de Ron et Hermione. J'ai des bribes d'informations qui me reviennent, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de quelque chose de précis.

‾ Vous vous êtes emporté et vous ne croyiez pas être en 96, vous pensiez qu'on était en 2008. Vous avez demandé pourquoi on n'arrêtait pas de vous mentir et vous vouliez savoir où vous étiez. Vous auriez commencé à faire trembler le sol. Plus votre ton de voix montait plus le sol vibrait. Vous avez même fait tomber quelques meubles et failli faire tomber par terre M. Potter et ses amis. Mais dès que M. Potter vous a agrippée la main tout s'est arrêté et vous avez fait la même chose qu'avec Miss Granger.

‾ OK, j'ai récité des dates concernant le passé et le futur d'Harry. Je me demande bien ce que j'ai bien pu lui dire.

‾ Vous lui demanderez quand vous serez rétablie.

‾ Donc encore deux jours sans visite je suppose.

‾ Je crois bien que oui. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas être seule, mais ça vaut mieux pour vous.

‾ Oui, je le sais. En espérant que cela ne se reproduise pas encore. Disons que je n'apprécie guère ces temps de convalescence.

Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que personne ne d'autres viennent vous déranger, mais c'est difficile puisque beaucoup d'élèves veulent savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous êtes ici et surtout comment vous êtes rentré au Collège.

‾ Qu'ont soient sorciers ou moldus quand la curiosité nous prend c'est difficile d'y résister.

‾ Je peux confirmer qu'en ce qui concerne les sorciers c'est vrai, surtout les adolescents. Je vais aller chercher votre déjeuner et je vais vérifier si tout va bien.

L'infirmière quitte pour aller déjeuner et informe Harry et ses amis que les visites sont interrompues pour les deux prochains jours. Elle informe le directeur de l'état d'Annabelle. À son retour, elle s'occupe des autres patients pendants qu'Annabelle mange, ensuite elle fait quelques tests pour vérifier si tout va bien.

‾ Tout m'a l'air d'aller à part la baisse de votre niveau de magie tout va bien. Vos jambes ont l'air d'aller mieux et je crois bien que d'ici quelques jours vous allez pouvoir remarcher comme avant. Est-ce que vous avez encore mal à la tête ?

‾ Ça résonne encore un peu dans ma tête.

L'infirmière lui donne une potion pour soulager ses maux de tête.

‾ Hier quand je me réveillé, est-ce que j'ai eu une perte de mémoire ?

‾ Oui, vous pensiez sortir d'un cours de biologie moléculaire et vous vous dirigiez vers la bibliothèque. .

‾ J'ai eu ce cours-là trois jours avant d'arriver ici.

‾ Je vous laisse vous reposer, je reviendrais cette après-midi.

Le soir elle demande à l'infirmière si elle pourrait lui rapporter des livres pour qu'elle puisse en apprendre sur la magie. Après avoir discuté avec la bibliothécaire pour savoir quelles seraient les meilleurs ouvrages pour Annabelle, elle les lui amène.

Deux jours plus tard, après avoir vérifié que le niveau magique de sa patiente est revenu à la normale, elle autorise à nouveau les visites. Elle va en informer les principaux intéressés lors du souper. Hermione étant trop occupé par ses études ne peut pas venir, Ron à décider de jouer une partie d'échecs avec Seamus, donc Harry va se rendre seul à l'infirmerie pour discuter avec Annabelle. Mais quelqu'un à décider de s'y rendre avant lui.

Drago rentre dans l'infirmerie et se dirige vers le lit qu'occupe Annabelle. Il ouvre le rideau et s'approche du lit pour regarder celle qui fait tant parler d'elle depuis plusieurs jours. Il aurait bien voulu lui poser les questions que tout le monde se pose, mais il voit qu'elle dort, il n'ose pas la réveiller. Habituellement peu de personnes aiment se faire réveiller et surtout pas pour se faire poser des questions la concernant. Donc il décide de retourner à son dortoir, mais à ce moment-là Annabelle se retourne et touche la main de Drago. Celle-ci se lève et serre la main de Drago pour le retenir et elle commence à débiter des phrases d'une voix étrange. Drago essaie d'enlever la main d'Annabelle de la sienne mais il ne peut pas et elle serre plus fort la sienne.

\- Drago Lucius Malefoy née le 5 juin 1980 de Lucius Abraxas Malefoy et de Narcissa Hélène Black.

\- Commence son éducation en juin 1984.

\- Il fait son entrée au Collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard en septembre 1991.

\- Contrat de fiançailles activé le 25 décembre 1996.

\- Sorti second de sa promotion en juin 1998.

\- Entre au Ministère, le 2 septembre 1998.

\- Mariée à Gwendoline Lefaite, le 2 juillet 2000.

\- Naissance de Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy le 12 octobre 2002.

\- Naissance de Rose Ginevra Malefoy, le 25 juin 2004.

\- Reprend les rênes des industries Malefoy en janvier 200 ...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et tombe évanoui sur son lit et par le fait même entraîne Drago qui tombe par terre évanoui lui aussi.

Harry voulait venir voir Annabelle avant de remonter à la salle commune. Quand il entre dans l'infirmerie, il entend une voix étrange et se dirige vers elle. Plus il se rapprochait du lit plus il comprenait ce que la personne disait. Il entend le nom de Malefoy à deux reprises. Arrivé près du lit il remarque que le rideau est tiré et qu'il y a quelqu'un couché près du lit, il regarde la personne et s'aperçoit que c'est Drago Malefoy et il semble évanouie. Il remarque qu'Annabelle l'est aussi. Donc il se précipite vers le bureau de l'infirmière pour l'avertir. Celle-ci met Malefoy sur un lit et l'examine et ensuite et elle fait de même pour Annabelle.

\- Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

\- Oui, ils vont bien à part un épuisement magique. Cela ressemble à ce qui passé pour vous et Miss Granger.

\- Quand je suis arrivé j'ai entendu une voix que je n'ai pas reconnu tout de suite, mais j'ai entendu des phrases qui à mon avis concernait Malefoy. Ils étaient tous les deux évanouis au moment où je suis arrivé près du lit.

\- Bon je vais devoir avertir le directeur qu'une autre personne est tombé évanoui à cause de la proximité avec Miss Coursol.

\- Vous pensez que ça peut être dangereux si on la touche.

\- Je l'ignore et c'est pour ça que je vais la mettre en isolement pour que cela ne se reproduise pas. Je ne sais pas ce que M. Malefoy a fait, mais on dirait bien qu'un seul effleurement de sa peau peut causer un épuisement magique et faire évanouir la personne qui sait ce qui va se passer si quelqu'un la touche ou lui prend la main. Je n'imagine pas ce que la personne subira.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle fait ça de son gré ou elle fait ça inconsciemment.

\- Je crois bien que c'est inconscient et en plus elle ne s'en rappelle de rien quand elle se reprend connaissance.

\- Je vous demanderais de retourner à votre dortoir M. Potter.

Harry quitte donc pour retour à sa salle commune. En arrivant dans la tour des Gryffondors, il se dirige vers ses amis. Hermione lui demande comment va Annabelle.

\- Quand je l'ai quitté elle était évanouie.

\- Comment ça ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Malefoy l'aurait touché ou même effleuré et il se serait passé la même chose qu'avec toi et moi.

\- Donc elle aurait dit encore des phrases concernant Malefoy sur son passé et son futur.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu le nom de Malefoy deux fois avant les trouver évanoui.

Ron ayant entendu le nom de Malefoy, demande ce qu'il faisait-là.

‾ Je ne sais pas on peut supposer qu'il voulait lui parler ou peut-être la questionner, répond Harry.

‾ Je suis sûr qu'il était là pour essayer d'avoir des informations qu'ils pourraient transmettre à son père, dit Ron.

‾ On ne sait pas ce qu'il faisait-là et je doute qu'il nous le dise lui-même, dit Harry.

‾ On sait ce qu'il faisait-là, pas de besoin de lui demander.

‾ Nous l'ignorons Ron, dit Hermione et ce que tu présumes ne sont que des suppositions.

‾ Mais c'est assuré qu'il en est un avec un père comme le sien.

‾ Tu as peut-être raison Ron moi aussi je suis méfiant envers lui, mais on ne peut rien faire pour le moment, dit Harry. Tu ne vas quand même pas l'attaquer, tu vas avoir une retenue si tu le fais. Connaissant Malefoy, il ne serait que trop content si tu le fais. On va se contenter de le surveiller et si on voit quelque chose de suspect qu'on peut prouver on avertira un professeur ou le directeur. Promets-moi que tu ne feras pas de geste inconsidéré envers Malefoy.

‾ Je vais essayer, mais je ne sais si je vais être capable, dit-il.

‾ Pensons à Annabelle qu'on ne pourra pas voire avant deux jours ça c'est sûr. Elle va s'ennuyer de ne pas voir personne, dit Hermione.

‾ C'est vrai et on va devoir attendre encore pour discuter avec elle, dit Harry.

‾ Comme on n'y peut rien faisons nos devoirs ou bien autre chose si les devoirs ne vous tentent pas, dit-elle. Elle disait ça en regardant Ron.

Ron décide de retourner jouer aux échecs pendant que Harry et Hermione vont leurs devoirs.

* * *

Pauvre Annabelle, aussitôt quelle est rétablie elle va être obligé de faire encore une convalescence, elle n'est pas chanceuse. Elle va se rétablir et les discussions vont reprendre. Annabelle a pris conscience quelle n'est plus chez elle et dans son époque. Elle commence à accepter sa nature de sorcière. Les prédictions sont finies pour le moment mais ça se peut que j'en mets d'autres plus tard.

Le prochain chapitre n'est pas écrit donc cela risque de prendre plus de temps mais si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous cela va aller vite, sinon cela va prendre plus de temps. Je vais essayer de faire mon mieux pour vous l'ayez le plus tôt possible.

Si vous voulez qu'Annabelle fasse une quelconque activité, dites-le moi et je ferais en sorte de l'inclure dans un prochain chapitre.

Donc j'attends vos commentaires et avis et sur-ce je vous dis bonne semaine, j'espère que vous avez appréciez votre lecture à la semaine prochaine.


	9. Chapitre 8

Désolé pour la si longue attente, j'ai eu un peu de misère à finir d'écrire le chapitre. Donc le voici le chapitre 8. Nous allons apprendre pourquoi Drago ait venu à l'infirmerie. Drago va connaître les prédictions qui ont été fait et les réactions que cela va occasionner chez lui.

Donc amusez-vous bien en lisant et j'attends vos commentaires en grand nombre.

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Guest :** Je ne vois pas où est l'incohérence temporelle. À moins que j'ai commis une erreur, mais je vais vérifier pour être sur. Si tu parles des fiançailles d'Hermione, elle devrait s'officialiser à Noël 96 donc dans environ deux mois. Si tu veux d'autres éclaircissement tu m'enverras un message et j'essaierais d'éclaircir ce que tu ne comprends pas. Pour les répétitions, je vais faire plus attention à l'avenir. Non, j'ai apprécié tes remarques. Celle que je n'apprécie pas ce sont celles qui sont désobligeante et méchante et qui n'apporte rien pour faire avancé le récit.

 **Rio :** Je fais de mon mieux pour corriger le plus possible de fautes, mais il se peut que quelques unes m'échappe et c'est pour ça je ne me relis plusieurs pour essayer de tous les corriger. Si tu en vois des flagrantes, signale-les moi.

 **Nerwen :** Je vois que tu as remarqué qu'il y a une petite différence entre les prédictions de Hermione et Drago. Il n'y a pas d'incohérence, c'est voulu pour être comme ça et je ne vous dirais pas pourquoi même si certains ont déjà deviné. Tu vas savoir plus tard pour quelle raisons cela a été fait ainsi, je ne gâcherais pas des punchs tout de suite sinon il n'y aurait plus de surprises.

 **MAJ 09/08/2018 : J'ai fait une petite révision du texte. Si voyez des erreurs d'orthographe, de grammaire ou de syntaxe faites-le moi savoir je les corrigerais.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Pendant Harry retourne à son dortoir, Mme Pomfresh décide d'aller rapporter ce nouveau cas au directeur. À son retour, elle décide de mettre Annabelle dans une chambre privé pour éviter qu'il y ait d'autres incidents et retourne à son travail.

Drago revient à lui après deux heures.

‾ Où je suis ? demande-t-il.

‾ Vous êtes à l'infirmerie M. Malefoy.

‾ Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demande-t-il.

‾ Vous vous êtes évanoui sûrement dû au fait que vous êtes un peu trop curieux.

‾ Je ne comprends pas, dit-il.

‾ Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à l'infirmerie si ce n'est pas assouvir une curiosité par rapport à la demoiselle qui est arrivé depuis trois semaines ?

‾ J'avais un problème et je venais vous voir et je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu m'évanouir.

‾ M. Malefoy vous pensez que personne ne me l'a fait cette ruse-là. Je sais bien que comme beaucoup de vos camarades vous voulez des réponses concernant cette jeune demoiselle, mais je vais devoir vous demander de ne pas l'importuner puisqu'elle n'a pas les réponses à vos questions.

‾ Je n'ai pas voulu poser de questions à une sang-de-bourde, dit-il avec un ton empreint de colère.

‾ Bien oui, si vous le dites. Mais je vous demanderais bien de ne plus prononcer ce mot à l'avenir. Allongez-vous je vous faire passer quelques tests et après vous pourrez partir.

Drago quitte l'infirmerie pas plus avancé qu'en arrivant et cela le frustre. Il rentre dans son dortoir et s'assoit sur un sofa. Blaise vient le voir et entame une discussion.

‾ Mec, où étais-tu ça fait plus de deux heures que tu es parti. J'espère que tu as pu appris ce que tu voulais.

‾ Non, elle était endormie quand je suis arrivé pour lui parler et je n'ai pas voulu la réveiller et quand j'ai voulu quitter il s'est passé un truc bizarre dont je ne me rappelle pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je me serais évanoui et quand je me suis réveillé j'étais dans un lit à l'infirmerie.

‾ Qu'est-ce que l'infirmière t'a donné comme explication ? demande Blaise.

‾ Que je me suis évanoui à cause que j'étais trop curieux, répond-il.

‾ Elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre.

‾ Non, ah si quelle n'avait pas les réponses à mes questions, mais je crois bien que mon évanouissement à un rapport avec cette fille, mais je ne sais pas lequel.

‾ Si tu veux demain on pourra retourner pour essayer d'avoir une réponse.

‾ Tu penses qu'elle va me laisser entrer après ça. À moins que je ne sois vraiment blessé elle ne me laissera pas entrer dans l'infirmerie.

‾ Donc il va falloir attendre quelques jours pour faire un nouvel essai.

‾ Je crois bien qu'il va falloir attendre même si je voudrais les avoir le plus tôt possible ces réponses.

Annabelle va se réveiller que le lendemain matin, mais se croyant encore à Bruxelles et ayant un petit mal de tête. L'infirmière voulant éviter les ennuis lui donne un somnifère avec les cachets pour le mal de tête.

Elle se réveille de nouveau vers la fin de l'après-midi.

‾ Bonjour vous allez bien ? demande l'infirmière.

‾ Encore un peu sonnée, dit-elle. Je suis où ? interroge Annabelle.

‾ Dans une chambre privée qui sert habituellement de chambre d'isolation. Je vous aie mis ici pour éviter qu'il ait d'autres incidents.

‾ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ?

‾ Vous avez fait d'autres prédictions à un jeune homme cette fois-ci qui était surement venu vous poser des questions vous concernant on peut supposer.

‾ Ah OK. C'est bizarre je ne m'en souviens pas.

‾ Ça doit être parce que vous étiez endormie et après l'incident vous avez continué de dormir jusqu'à ce matin.

‾ Ah oui et je suppose que je me suis réveillé et j'avais oublié où j'étais c'est ça.

‾ Oui, vous vouliez savoir pour quelle raison vous vous trouviez à l'infirmerie et votre dernier souvenir était que vous veniez de quitter votre cours de Chimie organique et vous retourniez chez vous.

‾ C'était un jour avant que j'arrive ici. J'espère que cela ne va pas se reproduire parce que je n'aime pas être cloitrée ici sans pouvoir parler à personne.

‾ En principe plus personne ne devrait venir vous importuner à moins que vous ne décidiez de les recevoir. Je vais aller vous chercher à souper je crois que vous devez avoir faim.

‾ En effet, j'ai faim, puisque je n'ai pas mangé de la journée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un elfe arrivait avec un plateau de nourriture qu'il dépose sur la table et repart aussitôt.

Après s'être bien reposé et que sa magie soit revenue à un niveau acceptable, Harry et Hermione reviennent discuter avec elle.

‾ Salut, est-ce que ça va ? demande Harry.

‾ Oui, ça irait mieux si je pouvais sortir d'ici, dit Annabelle.

‾ C'est vrai qu'être cloitré à l'infirmerie ce n'est pas drôle je l'ai été quelques fois et j'avais hâte de sortir, énonce Harry.

‾ Moi aussi j'ai vraiment hâte d'en sortir et pouvoir me dégourdir les jambes et de faire un tour dehors pour voir comment c'est chez vous.

‾ C'est très beau tu verras, je pourrais te montrer des photos si tu veux, dit Hermione.

‾ Ça pourrait être intéressant en attendant de pouvoir admirer moi-même les paysages que tu vas me montrer, dit-elle.

‾ Demain je viendrais t'en montrer si bien sûr, il n'y pas d'autres incidents, dit Hermione.

‾ Je ne veux pas qu'il en arriver d'autres, sinon je vais devoir encore faire une convalescence de deux jours, ce qui me déplairait beaucoup, annonce-t-elle.

‾ En plus tu venais juste de sortir d'une convalescence quand l'incident avec Malefoy est arrivé, dit Harry.

‾ C'est qui Malefoy ? demande-t-elle.

‾ C'est le gars à qui tu as fait des prédictions, dit-il.

‾ Ah OK. En plus il est venu pendant que je dormais et apparemment il voulait me poser des questions dont je n'ai pas la réponse.

‾ Je crois que beaucoup d'élèves voudrait te questionner comme lui, dit-il.

‾ Tu suscite beaucoup d'intérêts dans l'école, dit Hermione.

‾ Ah oui tant que ça, c'est vrai que la façon dont je suis arrivé est étrange et mystérieuse. Je serais surement moi aussi curieuse si ça c'était passé dans mon école.

‾ Tu comprends donc pourquoi beaucoup de monde veulent te voir, dit Hermione.

‾ Bien sûr que je comprends.

‾ Je crois bien que Malefoy risque de revenir te voir quand les visites seront de nouveau autorisées, formule Harry. Il voudra en savoir plus sur ce qui lui est arrivé à mon avis. Je le comprends moi aussi j'aimerais avoir des réponses s'il m'était arrivé quelque chose de semblable.

‾ C'est vrai connaissant Malefoy il va vouloir savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, dit Hermione. Nous avons juste à dire à Mme Pomfresh qu'elle ne l'autorise pas à venir voir Annabelle.

‾ Oui, mais il va essayer par tous les moyens qu'il a de pouvoir rentrer dans sa chambre et qui sait ce qui va arriver s'il réussit, dit-il.

‾ Tu as raison il est comme un serpent il arrive à se faufiler un peu partout, dit-elle.

‾ Il est aussi pire ce gars-là ? demande Annabelle.

‾ Oui, répond Hermione. Il est un petit con, prétentieux et imbu de lui-même.

‾ Je te remercie de ta sollicitude envers moi, mais je crois que je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir s'en trop de problème. Vous voulez que je lui cache les prédictions que je lui aie fait c'est ça, mais il a le droit de savoir autant que vous.

‾ Tu ne le connais pas comme nous on le connait, dit-elle.

‾ C'est vrai, mais mon intuition me dit que je dois lui dévoiler ces prédictions, il doit les entendre, affirme Annabelle. Mon intuition ne m'a jamais trompé jusqu'à date et je vais continuer de la suivre. Je vais faire bien attention à moi. Je vais demander à l'infirmière de mettre un bouclier entre lui et moi comme ça s'il veut me lancer un sort je serais protégé.

‾ Je te souhaite bonne chance et j'espère que rien de fâcheux arrivera, dit Harry.

‾ Nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire, qui c'est ce que Malefoy pourrait lui faire, lance Hermione.

‾ Je suis autant inquiète que toi Hermione, mais c'est sa décision et non la nôtre, dit-il. Nous pouvons lui donner notre avis, mais c'est à elle de prendre la décision. Je ne crois pas que Malefoy fera quelque chose qui pourrait blesser Annabelle juste sous le nez de l'infirmière.

‾ C'est Malefoy, il est capable tout tu sais bien, dit-elle.

‾ Oui, je le connais, mais Annabelle est placée sous surveillance donc tout ce qui se passe dans cette chambre est capté et l'infirmière est alerté immédiatement. Même si Malefoy dit qu'il n'a rien fait les capteurs prouveront si c'est le cas ou pas et Rogue ne pourra rien pour lui si Malefoy a commis un acte délibéré.

‾ J'espère que tu as raison, parce que dans le cas contraire je vais faire la fête à Malefoy et cela même si ça me cause des problèmes.

‾ Je suis bien entouré avec vous comme gardiens il ne m'arrivera rien, dit Annabelle avec un brin d'humour.

Ils passent le reste de la soirée à bavarder. Harry et Hermione quittent avant le couvre-feu pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor.

Plusieurs jours passent quand Drago et Blaise font un nouvel essai pour parler avec Annabelle. À leur grande surprise ils sont bien reçus à l'infirmerie comme s'ils étaient attendus. L'infirmière les amène dans la chambre privée qu'Annabelle occupe. Elle leur dit qu'elle leur laisse dix minutes et après ils devront partir.

‾ Bonjour qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous Messieurs ? questionne-t-elle.

‾ Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que je suis venu te voir, répond Drago.

‾ La fois où j'étais endormie, c'est ça.

‾ Oui.

‾ Je ne sais pas trop, mais puisque personne n'était là on ne peut faire que des suppositions concernant ce qui s'est passée. D'après moi nos mains sont sûrement entrées en contact d'une quelconque façon et quand on s'est touché je t'ai agrippé la main je crois et j'ai commencé à réciter des événements de ton passé, mais aussi ceux appartenant à ton futur. Après un moment on est tombé tous les deux évanouis. Tu t'es réveillé deux heures plus tard, ensuite tu as dû retourner à ta salle commune ou bien ailleurs.

‾ Comment peux-tu être aussi certain que c'est ça qui s'est passé ? demande-t-il.

‾ Parce que tu es la troisième personne à qui cela arrive, répond-elle.

‾ Qui sont les deux autres ?

‾ Deux autres élèves du collège.

‾ C'est quoi leurs noms.

‾ Je ne sais pas j'ai oublié.

‾ Tu vas me dire qui ils sont ou sinon tu vas le regretter.

Il sort sa baguette et s'approche du lit, mais heurte un bouclier.

‾ Ah oui j'avais oublié de vous avertir l'infirmière a mis un bouclier pour protéger ceux qui viennent me voir. Il paraît que ma magie est instable et quelle peut se déclencher à tout moment. Si je ne veux pas te dire qu'ils ont sont c'est mon droit. S'ils veulent te le dire c'est leur droit, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais te le dire.

Drago était mécontent. Il voulait des réponses et ne savait pas comment les obtenir.

‾ Donc les deux autres aussi se sont évanouies ? demande Blaise.

‾ Oui, après que je leur aie fait des prédictions. Du moins c'est ce qu'on m'a racontée, dit-elle.

‾ Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qui s'est passé ? questionne-t-il.

‾ Non, j'en ai aucun souvenir et je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai pu faire comme prédiction.

‾ Mais comme sait-tu que ces des prédictions que tu as faites.

‾ Parce que les personnes qui était là me l'ont dit.

‾ Ah OK, mais tu te souviens ce qui s'est passé avec eux.

‾ Non, rien à part d'un grand trou noir.

‾ Tu ne te souviens pas des prédictions que tu as fait donc.

‾ Aucunement. C'est les autres qui me les ont révélés.

‾ Donc je fais comment pour savoir ce que tu as dit quand tu m'as touché ? demande Drago.

‾ Pourquoi voudrais-tu les connaitre ? le questionne-t-elle.

‾ Parce que je suis sûr que c'est important, répond-il.

‾ Elles sont importantes que si tu leurs attaches de l'importance sinon elles ne le sont pas.

‾ Mais moi je trouve qu'elles le sont, dit-il sur ton déterminé.

‾ Tu veux à ce point connaître ton avenir. Tu sais que ça se peut qu'elles ne se réalisent pas. Ça se peut que tu n'aimes pas ce que je vais dire. Je veux juste te prévenir.

‾ Tu ne sais pas si tes prédictions vont se réaliser comment ça.

‾ Parce que la première prédiction ne va pas se réaliser avant Noël et on ne sait même pas si quelque chose va se produire.

‾ Comment ça, tu ne sais pas si quelque chose va se produire.

‾ C'est simple la prédiction dit qu'il va se passer quelque chose à Noël, mais tant qu'on n'y sera pas arrivé on ne sera pas si cela va arriver et on a aucun moyen à ma connaissance de savoir s'il va se passer quelque chose ou pas.

‾ Je suppose qu'entendant la prédiction on devrait mieux comprendre, dit Blaise.

‾ C'est le cas, dit-elle.

‾ OK donc je veux les entendre les prédictions, dit Drago.

‾ Il y a juste un petit problème, dit-elle.

‾ Lequel ? demande-t-il.

‾ Tu ne te souviendras de rien toi non plus, à part quelques images incompréhensible et un trou noir.

‾ OK et je fais comment pour connaître ces prédictions ? la questionne-t-il.

‾ C'est simple, quelqu'un d'autre doit être là pour les entendre. C'est à toi de choisir qui tu veux qu'il entende tes prédictions.

‾ OK je choisis Blaise. C'est toi qui vas les écouter et me les répéter après. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas en oublier une, lui dit-il.

‾ Donc, même si tu ne vas les apprécier je dois te les dire pareil, c'est ça ? lui demande Blaise.

‾ Oui, je veux toutes les connaître, lui dit-il.

‾ Comment tu veux mec, mais ne vient pas te plaindre après parce que tu n'as pas aimé ce que je t'ai dit donc.

‾ Non, je ne t'en voudrais pas, mais je vais peut-être en vouloir à elle, dit-il.

‾ Si tu m'en veux à cause de ça, je crois que tu peux oublier ça, je ne te les dirais pas alors dans ce cas, réplique Annabelle. Moi je n'y suis pour rien si tu n'aimes pas mes prédictions. En plus tu ne serais pas le premier, une autre personne à qui j'en ait faite elle aussi n'a pas aimé une de mes prédictions. Elle et ses amis m'en ont voulu un peu d'avoir fait cette prédiction-là, mais moi je ne contrôle rien donc comme on dit chez les moldues ça ne sers à rien de tirer sur le messager.

‾ OK, je vais essayer de ne pas t'en vouloir alors, mais je ne promets rien. Est-ce que tu peux le faire tout de suite ? demande-t-il.

‾ Non, j'ai besoin de préparation, mais reviens demain soir après tes cours si tu es libre, tout sera prêt.

‾ OK mais pourquoi pas demain matin.

‾ Parce que à moins que tu ne veuilles manquer deux heures de cours, demain matin.

‾ Pourquoi je manquerais deux heures de cours ?

‾ Parce que tu vas t'évanouir pendant au moins deux heures quand je vais faire les prédictions. Ça te va comme réponse.

‾ OK, je reviendrais demain soir. Tu es mieux de ne pas te défiler, lui dit-elle.

‾ Où veux-tu que j'aille. Je suis bloquée dans cette chambre et je n'ai même pas le droit de sortir de l'infirmerie.

‾ Ah oui pourquoi ? demande Blaise.

‾ Selon l'infirmière et le directeur pour raison de sécurité. Tant qu'on n'en sera pas plus sur mon arrivé et que je n'arrive pas à contrôler ma magie, il est préférable pour moi de rester cloîtrer ici. Pour ma sécurité et celle des autres.

À demain soir lui dit Blaise avant quitter la chambre en compagnie de Drago.

Après leur départ, Annabelle continue sa lecture.

Un peu plus tard, L'infirmière revient la voir pour vérifier si tout était correcte et quitte pour aller dormir. Quelques temps plus tard, Annabelle fait pareil.

Drago et Blaise rentrent dans leur salle commune et s'assoient dans un fauteuil.

‾ J'ai hâte d'être à demain soir pour connaître ces fameuses prédictions, dit Drago.

‾ Comme elle l'a dit tu risques de ne pas aimer ce qu'elle va prédire, énonce Blaise.

‾ Peut-être, mais je veux les connaître, dit-il. N'oublie pas tu me les répètes tous sans en omettre aucune compris.

‾ Oui, je le sais. Je vais toutes te les dire même ceux qui je sais ne te feront pas plaisir.

‾ C'est surtout ceux-là que je veux entendre.

‾ Si on parlait de Quidditch.

Les deux amis parlèrent de leur sport favori et d'autres sujets avant de monter dans leur chambre pour aller dormir.

Le lendemain soir, quand Drago et Blaise arrivèrent, Annabelle était installée sur un lit et l'infirmière est à côté d'elle. Elle demande à Drago de bien vouloir se coucher sur le lit à côté de celui Annabelle, ce qu'il fait malgré le fait qu'il aurait apprécié rester debout. Annabelle lui dit qu'un lit est plus confortable que le plancher puisque quand il va s'évanouir c'est sur le plancher qu'il va tomber s'il reste debout. Drago ronchonne un peu pour comprendre qu'elle a raison. L'infirmière vérifie que tout est correcte pour les deux jeunes et donne son accord à Annabelle pour commencer. Elle approche sa main de celle de Drago et lui prend le poignet et commence à réciter les prédictions le concernant. Contrairement à la dernière fois, elle réussit à finir sa dernière prédiction, mais s'évanouit tout de suite après et Drago fait de même. L'infirmière vérifie s'ils vont bien et rassure Blaise par le fait même. Elle lui dit qu'il peut rester là ou bien revenir dans deux heures quand Drago se réveillera. Blaise ne voulant pas attendre deux heures décide de retourner à la salle commune et de revenir plus tard. L'infirmière ramène Annabelle dans sa chambre et ensuite retourne à son bureau.

Deux heures et demi plus tard, Blaise, revient à l'infirmerie en pensant que Drago l'attend avec impatience. Mais celui-ci vient à peine de se réveiller quand Blaise arrive à son chevet.

‾ Bien dormi Dray ? demande Blaise.

‾ Très drôle et j'aurais aimé mieux dormir dans mon lit qu'ici, répond Drago.

‾ Tu peux y aller tout de suite dormir dans ton lit si tu veux, dit Blaise.

‾ Non, je veux savoir les prédictions qu'elle a faite et tout de suite.

‾ Tu es sûr il faudrait peut-être attendre un peu, tu ne crois pas. Tu ne t'es peut-être pas remis de ton expérience, dit-il en regardant l'infirmière qui venait de vérifier si Drago allait bien.

‾ Vous êtes correct M. Malefoy vous pourrez partir quand vous voulez, s'il y a des problèmes revenez me voir.

Sur ce elle rejoint son bureau.

‾ Tu vois je suis en pleine forme et parfaitement remis et maintenant dis-moi ce qu'elle a prédit, demande Drago.

‾ OK si tu insistes tant, répond Blaise.

‾ Je t'avertis avant tu risques de ne pas aimer ce qu'elle a prédit.

‾ Oui, je sais. Est-ce que tu vas finir par commencer ou pas et n'oublie rien.

‾ Je commence donc. Elle a dit ton nom, ta date de naissance, le nom de tes parents, quand est-ce que tu avais commencé ton éducation, ton entrée à Poudlard, la date de tes fiançailles, que tu vas finir second de ta promotion, ton entrée au ministère.

‾ Stop, tu as parlé de mes fiançailles c'est ça.

‾ Oui, ton contrat de fiançailles va prend effet à Noël cette année.

‾ Avec qui je me fiance ? interroge-t-il.

‾ Je suppose que c'est avec celle que tu vas épouser 3 ans et demi après tes fiançailles.

‾ Donc qui je vais épouser ? demande-t-il.

‾ Tu vas te marier avec Gwendoline Lefaite, le 2 juillet 2000 avec qui tu auras deux enfants, un garçon en 2002 et une fille en 2004. Veux-tu leurs noms et date de naissance.

‾ Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, c'est déjà assez d'informations pour le moment, tu peux continuer.

‾ Tu vas devenir chef des industries Malefoy au début de l'année 2006 et c'est tout, vous vous êtes évanoui tout de suite après.

‾ Je te remercie de m'avoir révélée tout ça. Ces prédictions ne sont pas aussi pires que je le pensais. Il me reste à savoir qui est cette Gwendoline Lefaite avec qui je vais me marier.

‾ Tu pourrais demander à tes parents.

‾ Oui, mais je ne le ferais pas, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas le moment de leur en parler, je verrais plus tard.

‾ Il n'y aurait pas un livre qui listerait tous les familles sorcières.

‾ Ça ne doit pas être une sang-pure parce que je la connaîtrais. Je connais tous les grandes familles sang-purs de l'Angleterre.

‾ Elle n'est peut-être pas anglaise après tout, on ignore d'où elle peut venir.

‾ Demain soir on ira fouiller dans la bibliothèque, si on ne trouve pas on demandera à Théo, il connaît très bien la bibliothèque aussi bien que Miss Je sais-tout.

‾ Donc demain on va peut-être trouver qui est ta future fiancée et épouse. Le plus drôle ça serait que tu l'aies déjà rencontrée sans savoir que c'était elle, dit Blaise sur un ton humoristique.

‾ Ça serait le comble cela, dit Drago.

Après ça ils rejoignent leur salle commune.

* * *

Vous savez maintenant la réaction de Drago vis à vis les prédictions. Disons que Drago veut en savoir plus sur celle qu'on a prédit qu'il allait épouser sans être sur que ça sera effectivement le cas. Pensez-vous qu'ils vont trouver la famille recherché ou pas. Comment avez-vous trouvé la confrontation entre lui et Annabelle. Une chance que Blaise était avec lui parce qu'on ne sait ce qui ce serait passé dans le cas où il serait venu seule. Est-ce qu'Hermione aurait raison ou pas. Disons que Drago voulait des réponses et Annabelle n'était pas prêt à lui donner. Pour ceux qui se demande quand qu'est-ce quelle va sortir de l'infirmerie je vous informe que ça sera dans deux chapitres que son cloisonnement vas finir enfin. Elle a vraiment hâte de sortir de l'infirmerie et c'est compréhensif qui ne le serait pas à sa place.

À plus et j'attends vos commentaires et avis et ça en grande quantité.


	10. Chapitre 9

Excusez-moi pour la très longue attente, j'ai eu un peu de misère à finir d'écrire le chapitre, il me manquais un petit bout pour le finir, le voici. Je remercie Darboria pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

Annabelle va recevoir une visite inattendu et en plus on va lui annoncer une très bonne nouvelle qui va la réjouir.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Réponse aux reviews :

 **0-0emmie0-0 :** J'espère que tu vas continuer à l'aimer alors et l'erreur à été corrigée, merci de l'avoir signalé.

 **Nayla 04 :** Merci je suis content que tu aimes mon histoire et j'espère que cela va continuer. Tu vas devoir attendre quelques chapitres pour avoir ta réponse.

 **Karozthor the Necromagus :** tu verras dans quelques chapitres si tu gagnes ou pas ta mise.

 ** **MAJ 17/08/2019** : J'ai ajouté quelques répliques à la visite du parc. J'ai fait une petite révision du texte. Si voyez des erreurs d'orthographe, de grammaire ou de syntaxe faites-le moi savoir je les corrigerais. **

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

La nuit venait de tomber sur le collège de magie. L'infirmière venait de pratiquer une série de tests sur sa patiente. Elle sort de la chambre privée, mais ne ferme pas la porte et s'en va dans son bureau. Pendant ce temps, Annabelle décide de s'assoupir un peu dans son lit.

À ce moment, quelqu'un entre dans l'infirmerie sans faire de bruit. La personne se dirige vers la chambre privée et y pénètre. Elle se place devant le lit et se demande ce que cette fille peut bien avoir de si spécial, mais aussi les questions habituelles que tous se posent. Elle s'avance vers le lit et lui touche le bras pour la réveiller et lui poser des questions. Au moment du contact, la personne est propulsée contre le mur et le choc l'assomme et l'occupante du lit tombe dans un profond sommeil.

Quand l'infirmière revient quelques minutes plus tard, elle se demande quand les élèves vont enfin comprendre. Elle fait léviter l'élève jusqu'à un lit en dehors de la chambre et l'examine. Elle guérit ses petites blessures et la plonge dans un coma léger pour qu'elle guérisse plus vite. Après elle va examiner son autre patiente et décide ensuite d'aller parler de cette nouvelle intrusion d'une élève au directeur

‾ Quel est le problème cette fois-ci ? demande le Directeur.

‾ Une élève est rentrée dans l'infirmerie et elle est allée visiter Miss Coursol. J'ignore son but, mais à mon avis elle était curieuse de connaître certaines informations à son propos. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je l'ai retrouvée au pied du mur opposé au lit et assommée en plus. Je ne sais pas si Miss Coursol l'a volontairement envoyée contre le mur ou bien si c'est involontaire.

‾ OK et quelle est le nom de cette élève ?

‾ C'est Miss Parkinson.

‾ Je vais avertir Severus et je crois bien que je devoir faire un discours demain pour rappeler qu'il est dangereux de venir voir Miss Coursol à l'infirmerie, sous peine d'y rester pour un moment.

‾ Je crois bien que c'est une bonne idée, vu le nombre d'élèves qui pourraient encore venir la voir.

‾ Mais j'y pense : comment cela se fait que Messieurs Potter et Malefoy et Mademoiselle Granger n'ont pas subi le même sort ? Ils l'ont touchée eux aussi et se sont simplement évanouis.

‾ Je ne sais pas pour le moment, mais on pourrait avancer comme hypothèse qu'il y a peut-être un lien qui unit ces trois élèves. Ou bien Miss Coursol n'a pas apprécié Miss Parkinson et l'a envoyée dans le mur, mais je n'y crois pas trop à cette hypothèse. Cette jeune fille est un vrai mystère.

‾ Je ne crois pas que nous allons résoudre ce mystère prochainement. Donc pour le moment je vais faire en sorte que plus personne ne vienne la déranger hormis Miss Granger et M. Potter. Pour M. Malefoy on verra si elle désire le voir.

‾ Je crois bien que ces trois-là vont bien ensemble, ce qui n'a pas l'air de faire l'affaire de M. Weasley d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

Après ça l'infirmière revient à son bureau pour continuer de travailler et part dormir quelques temps après.

Le lendemain au déjeuner, le directeur fait un discours disant que les visites à l'infirmerie pour rencontrer la jeune demoiselle qui est arrivée il y a trois semaines sont interdites jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse quitter l'infirmerie.

‾ Ceux qui décideront d'aller la voir quand même risquent fort bien d'y rester pour plusieurs heures voire plusieurs jours comme c'est le cas pour votre camarade qui s'y trouve actuellement. Cela est dû au fait qu'elle a été trop curieuse et elle en paie le prix maintenant.

Le professeur Rogue avait déjà sermonné ses élèves sur ce fait quand le directeur l'avait averti. Chacun pensait qu'elle voulait aller la voir pour lui poser des questions, mais y'avait-il une autre raison qui avait poussé Pansy à vouloir aller voir Annabelle, personne ne le savait ou bien personne ne voulait le dire. Ils allaient devoir attendre le retour de Pansy pour le savoir. Celle-ci avait écopé d'une retenue pour être sortie pendant le couvre-feu et avoir désobéi aux directives du directeur concernant Annabelle.

À la table des Gryffondors, Harry et Hermione étaient peinés puisque cela voulait dire qu'ils ne pourraient plus voir Annabelle, mais ils reçurent un message du directeur qui leur disait qu'ils étaient les deux seuls à avoir l'autorisation de la voir et qu'ils pourraient y aller ce soir après leurs cours.

Annabelle ne va se réveiller qu'au début de l'après-midi, se demandant pourquoi elle a tant dormi et ayant l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose durant son sommeil. L'infirmière l'informe de l'incident et lui assure que seulement Harry et Hermione pourront venir la voir maintenant. Pour les autres, les visites sont interdites à moins que ça soit elle qui veuille voir d'autres personnes.

Voilà un mois que Annabelle est arrivée à Poudlard, même si elle a fait beaucoup de progrès dans la maîtrise de sa magie, l'infirmière ne l'a pas encore autorisée à sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle a jugé que sa magie est encore trop instable et elle a peur qu'elle blesse même involontairement quelqu'un.

À plusieurs reprises, la nouvelle arrivante a demandé à sortir pour faire un petit tour en dehors du collège, mais ça a été jugé trop dangereux pour les autres élèves. Elle a demandé si elle ne peut pas sortir dans le parc quand tout le monde est dans sa salle commune ce qui

diminuerait de beaucoup la probabilité de rencontrer d'autres élèves. Le directeur a promis de réfléchir à cette demande. Il n'apprécie pas que des élèves soient dehors après le couvre-feu, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait faire une exception pour elle. Après plusieurs jours de réflexion, il décide de lui accorder une permission spéciale. Il a demandé au professeur McGonagall de les accompagner durant la sortie. Elle se dirige vers l'infirmerie pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Elle y rentre et se dirige vers la chambre privée. Elle cogne à la porte et entre quand on l'autorise.

\- Bonjour Miss Coursol, je suis le professeur McGonagall, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, demande le professeur.

\- Je vais bien, mais j'ai vraiment hâte de quitter cette chambre, répond-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous faire quitter cette chambre complétement, mais je suis autorisée à vous escorter pour une sortie dans le parc de Poudlard.

\- Je vais pouvoir sortir enfin de l'infirmerie, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas une blague.

\- Non, ça n'en est pas une, vous pouvez sortir ce soir si vous voulez, dit le professeur.

\- Bien sûr que je veux sortir ce soir. Est-ce que Harry et Hermione peuvent m'accompagner ? demande-t-elle.

\- Oui, ils peuvent venir, répond-elle.

\- Donc j'ai hâte d'être a ce soir pour pouvoir enfin sortir.

\- On se revoit donc ce soir.

Le professeur quitte l'infirmerie, laissant Annabelle qui était très contente de pouvoir enfin sortir.

Le soir venu le professeur revient avec Harry et Hermione.

\- Si vous êtes prête à y aller, on y va, dit le professeur.

\- Je vais enfin voir à quoi ressemble votre école et enfin pouvoir reprendre une bonne dose d'air frais, dit Annabelle.

\- Tu ne verras pas beaucoup l'école, mais dès que tu peux enfin sortir d'ici complètement, on te fera faire un tour de l'école, du moins de tous les endroits que tu vas être amenée à fréquenter, dit Harry.

\- Je te remercie, Harry, dit-elle.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit-il.

Tous les quatre quittent la chambre et l'infirmerie. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Annabelle peut enfin voir à quoi ressemble l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Dès qu'elle rencontre le premier tableau où les personnages bougent et parlent, elle est émerveillée autant quand ils rencontrent des armures qui se penchent pour les saluer quand ils passent devant eux.

En arrivant dehors, Annabelle est émerveillée par la grandeur du parc qu'elle trouve splendide. Ils lui disent de faire attention au saule cogneur qui comme son nom l'indique cogne tout ce qui l'approche.

\- Voici le lac noir où résident plusieurs créatures aquatiques dont un peuple de sirènes, des strangulots et un calmar géant, dit Hermione.

\- Ah oui un calmar géant, ok il y a du monde dans ce lac on dirait bien, dit Annabelle.

\- En effet il est peuplé.

\- Ceci est la demeure du garde-chasse Hagrid, il adore les animaux surtout ceux que la plupart du monde trouverait dangereux.

\- S'il fait bien son travail, pourquoi pas.

\- Voici la forêt interdite qui comme son nom l'indique est interdite aux élèves, mais l'interdit attire toujours, il se trouve des fois que certains s'y aventurent.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux d'y aller ? Si on l'appelle comme ça, c'est qu'il y doit y avoir une raison.

\- Oui, elle héberge de nombreuses créatures magiques et certaines n'apprécient pas d'être dérangées. Si tu as le malheur de les déranger ou bien de te retrouver sur leur territoire, certaines vont vouloir te mettre sur le menu du jour. Dans ce cas, tu les évites ou bien tu te promènes avec Hagrid, ou bien tu fais tout pour leur échapper, ce qui n'est pas toujours facile à faire. Parles-en à Harry, il l'a appris à ses dépends en deuxième année, n'est-ce pas, demande-t-elle à son ami.

\- En effet pour résoudre un mystère, disons que moi et Ron nous avons décidé de nous aventurer dans la forêt à la recherche de la tanière des acromentules, explique Harry. Ce qui en fait n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça puisque nous avons failli y laisser notre peau. Une chance que la voiture du père de Ron nous ait sauvés sinon on n'aurait pas pu sortir de là vivants.

\- Qu'est-ce une acromentule ? demande Annabelle.

\- Une araignée géante de la taille d'une petite voiture, une des nombreuses créatures dont Hagrid a pris soin. Comme nous l'avons appris, elle n'attaque pas Hagrid parce qu'il l'a sauvée, mais tous les autres qui viennent la voir, même s'ils viennent de la part de Hagrid.

\- C'était quoi le mystère que vous vouliez résoudre et l'avez-vous résolu ?

\- Oui, nous l'avons finalement résolu. Une créature avait pétrifié plusieurs élèves du Collège. Nous avons fini par découvrir que c'était un Basilic et qu'il était caché dans une chambre secrète qui se trouve sous le Collège. Elle a été construite par un des fondateurs de l'école, Salazar Serpentard. Ça toujours été une légende jusqu'à ce que moi et Ron nous la trouvions et que je me débarrasse du Basilic.

\- Il s'en passe des choses dans votre école. Il y a quoi d'autres comme créatures dans la forêt ? interroge-t-elle.

\- Des Centaures, des licornes et durant notre troisième année un loup-garou qui se trouvait être notre prof de DCFM.

\- Vous aviez un prof loup-garou, c'est quelque chose ça. Mais ce n'est pas dangereux un loup-garou.

\- Non, il se cachait dans son bureau lors de la pleine lune et il ne donnait pas de cours. Il revenait quand il se sentait mieux. Il prenait une potion qui faisait en sorte de maitriser son côté loup. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'oublie sinon là il devenait dangereux et il pouvait n'importe ami comme ennemi si tu te trouvais sur son chemin. En plus il a été le meilleur prof qu'on a eu dans cette matière.

\- Ah oui pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que c'est le premier prof qui savait de quoi il parlait et connaissait bien la matière, contrairement aux profs des deux années précédentes.

\- Tu oublies de dire que tu l'aimais aussi parce que c'était un des amis de ton père, dit Hermione.

\- Mais ça reste le meilleur prof de DCFM qu'on a eu, dit Harry. Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire Hermione.

Oui, c'est vrai que ça été le meilleur de tous, je l'admets.

La visite continue en revenant vers le collège.

\- Voici le terrain de Quidditch, c'est le sport préféré des sorciers autant que le football l'est pour les moldus.

\- Ça se joue comment ? demande-t-elle.

\- Deux équipes de sept joueurs s'affrontent. Il y a un gardien, un attrapeur, deux batteurs et trois poursuiveurs. Les poursuiveurs doivent mettre le souafle dans un des trois anneaux et donc déjouer le gardien. Pendant ce temps-là, les batteurs doivent envoyer des cogneurs sur les autres joueurs pour les déstabiliser et les empêcher de marquer des buts. L'attrapeur lui doit chercher le vif d'or et l'attraper, ce qui va donner 150 points à son équipe et met un terme à la partie. Un match peut durer très peu de temps, moins d'une heure, à plusieurs heures voire quelques jours, mais cela n'arrive que chez les pros et très rarement, une chance sinon ça serait trop épuisant.

\- Est-ce que vous y jouez, demande-t-elle.

\- Moi, Ron et Ginny, on joue pour Gryffondor et Hermione et les autres viennent nous encourager.

\- Ça en prend aussi des spectateurs pour encourager leur équipe.

\- Est-ce que tu es sportive, toi ? demande Harry.

\- Non, très peu. Je fais de la marche à pied et à l'occasion du vélo. Je suis plus une intellectuelle qu'une sportive.

\- Comme moi je préfère passer du temps à la bibliothèque que dehors à suer et courser sur un balai après une petite balle, déclare Hermione. En plus il n'y a pas juste le sport dans la vie.

\- Comme il n'y a pas juste les livres, réplique Harry.

\- Il a raison, dit Annabelle.

\- Viens nous allons te montrer les serres de Botanique.

Après avoir fait le tour du parc, Annabelle retourne à l'infirmerie et Harry et Hermione dans leurs dortoirs.

* * *

On voit bien qu'il ne faut pas déranger Annabelle quand elle dort sinon c'est dangereux pour notre santé. Enfin elle a pu sortir de l'infirmerie pour visiter le parc du Collège et je crois bien quelle a apprécié sa visite et elle a hâte d'y retourner, mais aussi de sortir pour de bon de l'infirmerie. Ça sera chose faite dans le prochain chapitre.

Le prochain est pratiquement terminé, j'ai du le remanier un peu à cause des commentaires qu'on m'a fait. D'ici la fin de semaine il devrait être en ligne si tout va bien.

À plus et j'attends vos commentaires et avis et ça en grande quantité.


	11. Chapitre 10

Je vous demande pardon pour avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre mais le voici. Annabelle va passer de nombreux examens et va se faire répartir dans une des maison. Dans quelle maison pensez-vous quelle va aller j'attends prédictions et commentaires. Je vous souhaite à tous bonne lecture.

Réponse aux reviews :

 **adenoide** : Tu verras dans quelques chapitres si tes hypothèses sont bonnes ou pas.

 **Nisa Yildirim** : Je suppose que tu es Belge alors. J'ai décidé de faire venir mon personnage de ce beau pays qui est le tien.

 **Karozthor the Necromagus :** Je suis de retour mais pas très vite, j'en suis désolé.

 ** **MAJ 17/08/2019** : J'ai ajouté quelques répliques à la visite du parc dans le chapitre précèdent donc allez le relire  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Annabelle maîtrise enfin sa magie et le directeur a décidé que ça serait sûrement profitable à la jeune fille si elle intègre l'école. Il connaît son fort potentiel magique et son goût pour les études. Donc un matin le directeur se présente à l'infirmerie pour discuter avec elle.

\- Bonjour Miss Coursol, je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de cette école comment allez-vous, demande-t-il.

\- Ça ira beaucoup mieux quand je pourrais enfin sortir d'ici pour de bon, répond la jeune fille.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, dit-il. Mme Pomfresh dit que vous pouvez sortir de l'infirmerie, vous maîtrisez enfin votre magie. En principe vous ne devriez pas avoir de problèmes avec les autres jeunes sorciers, donc il y a moins de risque de les blesser involontairement.

\- Enfin je vais pouvoir sortir, mais je suppose que je ne pourrais pas quitter votre collège.

\- Je sais que c'est votre souhait le plus cher de retourner chez vous, mais je suis certain que vous n'avez pas été envoyée ici pour rien et qu'il y a une raison. Donc tant qu'on n'aura pas une petite idée du pourquoi vous êtes ici, le mieux est que vous ne quittiez pas le terrain du collège. Je crois qu'il en va de votre sécurité. J'ai même pensé, si vous le voulez, de vous permettre d'assistez aux cours pas seulement en tant qu'observatrice, mais en tant qu'étudiante. Je crois que vous aimez bien étudier donc je pense que découvrir de nouvelles matières serait bon pour vous, et au moins vous auriez une occupation, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Disons que c'est vrai que j'aurais aimé retourner chez nous, mais à moins que vous ayez un objet, une formule, un rituel ou toute autre chose qui me permettrait de retourner à mon époque, je vais devoir rester dans celle-ci. Donc je ne peux pas retourner chez nous pour le moment même si je le voudrais. Moi aussi, j'y ai longtemps réfléchi et j'en suis venue à la même conclusion. Donc le temps que je trouve pourquoi je suis ici autant jumelée l'utile à l'agréable. J'accepte de devenir étudiante dans votre école. Depuis que j'ai commencé à lire les livres de magie que l'infirmière m'a apporté, il y a plusieurs matières qui m'intéressent beaucoup.

\- Donc je vais demander au professeur McGonagall de venir vous faire passer quelques tests pour savoir où vous situez par rapport aux autres élèves et en quelle année on doit vous mettre. Quand cela sera fait, vous serez répartie dans une des quatre maisons. Je présume que vous connaissez le fonctionnement de Poudlard.

\- Oui, j'ai lu l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ et Harry et Hermione ont bien voulu répondre aux questions que je leur ai posées sur l'école.

\- Si vous d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas à demander à un professeur ou à vos amis.

\- Je le ferais.

\- Au revoir Miss Coursol on se reverra bientôt.

\- Au revoir M. le Directeur.

Le directeur quitte l'infirmerie et au dîner discute avec le professeur de métamorphose pour lui demander qu'elle prépare des tests à faire passer à Annabelle.

Le lendemain après la fin des cours, le professeur McGonagall se rend à l'infirmerie.

\- Bonjour Miss Coursol, je suis venue vous faire passer des tests pour connaître votre niveau dans les différentes matières. On m'a dit que vous êtes un peu familiarisée avec nos matières.

\- Oui, j'ai lu tous les livres de première année. J'ai trouvé que j'avais des affinités avec certaines matières.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Donc on va commencer toute de suite par la métamorphose. Je vais vous donner l'exercice que les premières années font lors de leur premier cours.

Annabelle/La nouvelle étudiante/… Ne prend que deux essais pour réussir une métamorphose presque parfaite, elle l'est au troisième essai. Ensuite, le professeur lui donne d'autres exercices qu'elle réussit en deux ou trois essais. Quinze minutes plus tard, le professeur, réalisant qu'elle a une bonne maîtrise, lui donne l'exercice que les premières années font pour leur examen de fin d'année. Elle le réussit en deux coups. Par la suite, elle passe aux Sortilèges, à La DCFM, à la Botanique, à l'Astronomie, à l'histoire de la magie et finit par la théorie des potions. Ces résultats oscillent entre Efforts exceptionnels et Optimal. Elle l'avertit que le professeur Rogue viendra lui faire passer son examen pratique de potion, le lendemain. Elle lui donne la potion qui lui sera demandée pour qu'elle puisse l'étudier. Elle reviendra dans deux jours pour continuer les tests pour la deuxième année.

\- Avez-vous besoin que je vous fasse parvenir les livres pour la deuxième année ? demande le professeur.

\- Non, je vais demander à mes amis, répond-elle.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Donc on se revoit dans deux jours, passez une belle soirée Miss Coursol.

\- À vous aussi professeur.

Le professeur quitte pour aller souper et ensuite elle retourne à son bureau pour travailler.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Annabelle reçoit une petite visite de ses amis.

\- Salut ça va ? demande Harry.

\- Oui, ça va bien, le directeur a dit que je pourrais bientôt sortir, répond-elle.

\- Ah oui. Quand ça ? demande-t-il.

\- Quand je vais avoir complété tous les tests pour savoir quel est mon niveau. J'ai passé avec succès il paraît tous ceux de la première année sauf l'examen pratique de potions que je vais passer demain.

\- Je suppose que c'est Rogue qui va te faire passer ton examen, dit Hermione,

\- En effet. Vous n'avez pas l'air de l'apprécier plus que ça ce prof-là, dit-elle.

\- Il n'aime pas les Gryffondors et il ne m'aime pas parce que je ressemble trop à mon père et que celui-ci le persécutait durant leur scolarité. Il se venge sur moi alors, déclare Harry.

\- C'est dommage pour toi, j'en suis désolée. Je verrais bien comment il est demain. Habituellement les professeurs ne sont pas supposés rendre la scolarité d'un élève difficile juste parce que le père de l'élève a intimidé le prof durant sa jeunesse, mais cela arrive des fois, c'est bien dommage.

\- Tu sais quelle potion tu vas devoir réaliser demain, demande Hermione.

\- Oui, je vais l'étudier à soir pour être prête pour l'examen demain.

\- Mais comme tu as n'a jamais fait de potions avant, penses-tu pouvoir te débrouiller ? demande Hermione.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être plus difficile que les cours de chimie que j'avais à l'université. Donc je pense bien que je vais réussir à me débrouiller. En passant est-ce que vous pouvez me passer vos livres de deuxième année ? Comme ça, je vais commencer à me préparer pour les prochains tests que le professeur McGonagall va me faire passer.

\- Bien sûr, je viendrais te les porter demain avant le début des cours, dit Hermione.

\- Merci et prépare ceux des années suivantes parce que je crois qu'elle va me les faire passer une à la suite de l'autre pour savoir jusqu'où je peux aller.

\- Je vais le faire, dit-elle.

Ils continuent de discuter de plein de sujets et ensuite Harry et Hermione prennent congés et retournent à leur salle commune.

Le lendemain soir, le professeur Rogue arrive pour lui faire passer son examen. Il entre dans la chambre, place le chaudron et la table des ingrédients et lui dit qu'elle a deux heures pour réaliser la potion et il s'assoit dans un coin pour l'observer. Une heure et quart plus tard, elle a fini et le professeur examine sa potion et lui accorde un E. Ensuite il ramasse le chaudron et les ingrédients et quitte sans même lui dire au revoir. Elle se dit qu'il est n'est pas très bavard et n'a pas l'air sympathique. C'est peut-être juste un genre qu'il se donne ou il est vraiment comme ça. Elle va demander à ses amis ce qu'il en est.

Ses amis viennent la voir une demi-heure plus tard.

\- Comment a été ton examen, demande Harry.

\- Bien il m'a accordé un E pour la potion et m'a simplement dit que j'avais deux heures pour faire la potion et ensuite il s'est assis et m'a regardé faire. Quand j'ai eu fini, il l'a inspectée, noté et a ramassé le matériel et il est parti sans rien dire. Est-ce qu'il est toujours ainsi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Oui, comme il n'a aucun a priori contre toi, je crois qu'il a été sympathique à sa manière, répond Hermione. Il ne l'a jamais été envers nous en tout cas.

\- Ça promet pour les autres examens que je vais faire, dit Annabelle.

\- S'il ne te dit rien et ne fait que te regarder c'est une bonne chose, je voudrais bien qu'il fasse ça pour nous aussi, dit Harry.

\- Ça va peut-être arriver un jour, ne désespère pas, dit Annabelle.

\- Ça fait plus de cinq ans que j'attends ça et ça n'est toujours pas arrivé, dit Harry. Disons que je ne crois pas que cela arrive un jour. Je crois qu'il est trop campé sur ses positions et ses principes pour changer.

\- Donc si à votre prochain cours de potion, il se mettait à changer d'attitude, vous seriez tous surpris, dit-elle.

\- Oui, et je penserais que quelqu'un a pris sa place ou bien qu'il est sous l'effet d'une potion ou sous d'un sortilège qui l'oblige à être aimable, dit-il.

\- Ça serait si surprenant que ça, demande-t-elle.

\- Oui, très surprenant, répond-il.

\- J'ai vu que vous ne m'aviez pas apporté votre livre de DCFM de deuxième année, pourquoi ?

\- Tout simplement parce que le prof de DCFM lors de notre deuxième année était un idiot, un menteur et un vantard, répond-il. Les livres qu'il nous a fait acheter sont ses livres à lui qui étaient soi-disant autobiographiques. En réalité aucune des histoires qu'ils racontaient n'étaient de lui, il les avait toutes volées et s'en était attribué le mérite. Donc une de nos camarades de maison a bien voulu te prêter le sien.

\- OK Je comprends. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ce professeur, a-t-il fait toute l'année ? demande-t-elle.

\- Presque, il lui est arrivé un malheureux accident juste avant la fin de l'année, dit-il.

\- Quel genre d'accident ?

\- En voulant lancer le sort _oubliette_ à mon ami Ron, il a reçu son sort de plein fouet et a fait écrouler une partie du souterrain où on se trouvait tous les trois. Il est amnésique depuis ce temps-là.

\- OK je compatis un peu pour lui, mais je suppose qu'il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

\- Oui et tout le corps professoral savait qu'il était incompétent, mais comme c'est le seul qui s'est présenté pour le poste, le directeur n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de l'engager.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas de prof régulier dans cette matière-là ?

\- Non, c'est un nouveau chaque année. Le poste serait sous le coup d'une malédiction. Aucun des professeurs n'est resté en poste plus d'un an. Il s'est toujours passé quelque chose qui a empêché le prof de durer plus d'un an. À part en 4e où le prof avait dit qu'il ne restait qu'une année et ce fut le cas, il n'a pas même pas fini l'année.

Ils continuent de discuter pendant un certain temps avant qu'Harry et Hermione quittent pour retourner à leur dortoir.

Le lendemain, le professeur McGonagall revient pour lui faire passer des exercices et les tests concernant la deuxième année. Elle les passe tous avec brio, ses résultats allant de O à E.

\- Vous allez devoir choisir deux options pour la troisième année, dit le professeur. Vous avez le choix entre Études des moldus, Runes, Arithmancie, Divination et Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

\- C'est sûr que je ne vais prendre pas Études des moldus, je risque trop de m'ennuyer. On apprend quoi en Divination ? demande-t-elle.

\- À lire dans les feuilles de thé et les boules de cristal entre autres, répond-elle.

\- Non, ça ne me dit rien. Donc il me reste Runes, Arithmancie et Soins. Le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques consiste en quoi ? questionne-t-elle.

\- On vous apprend à connaître les créatures magiques qui peuplent le monde magique et connaître le milieu de vie et comment s'en occuper.

\- Donc un cours de Zoologie pour animaux magiques, peut-être bien. En quoi consiste le cours d'Arithmancie ? demande-t-elle.

\- C'est ce qui permet de définir de manière scientifique un sort, répond le professeur. On utilise des formules arithmantiques, qui donneront des résultats précis et fiables, si ce n'est un peu complexes.

\- Je suppose que ça demande beaucoup de calcul.

\- En effet, il y a beaucoup de calcul à faire.

\- J'aime bien les maths, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça me tente de faire ce genre de calcul. Disons que les Runes me tentent, cette forme d'écriture m'a toujours intriguée. Ça sera Runes et Soins que je vais prendre. En espérant que je fasse le bon choix.

Les jours suivants elle fait les exercices et les examens pour les années 3, 4 et 5, qu'elle passe avec brio, ses notes varient d'Efforts Exceptionnels à Optimal. Avec ces bons résultats, le directeur décide de la faire rentrer en 6e année, même si elle n'a pas fait ses BUSES, qu'elle devra faire à la fin de l'année. Elle a fait son choix de cours qu'elle veut continuer pour les ASPICS. Elle a décidé de continuer avec Métamorphoses, Sortilèges, Potions, Botanique, Runes anciennes et Défense contre les forces du mal. Son plan de carrière si elle devait rester dans le monde magique serait de faire de la recherche médicale. Elle veut continuer dans la même voie que celle qu'elle suivait avant son arrivée à Poudlard.

Le directeur est venu lui dire après son dernier examen qu'à l'heure du dîner, elle serait présentée devant toute l'école pour être répartie dans une des quatre maisons.

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève, Annabelle Coursol. Cette jeune fille qui est apparue par magie ici il y a un peu plus d'un mois, déclare le directeur. Elle va maintenant se faire répartir.

Annabelle s'avance le long de l'allée centrale et s'assoit sur le tabouret et le professeur McGonagall lui met le choixpeau magique sur la tête.

\- Je vois tu es très puissante, mais désorientée dans ce monde que tu ne connais pas, dit-il. Tu te poses beaucoup de questions et elles vont toutes trouver réponse quand ce sera le temps. Tu as deux objectifs à accomplir et ça sera à toi de les découvrir et quand ça sera fait tu verras que tout prend un sens. En plus tu en découvriras plus sur qui tu es vraiment.

Tout ce beau discours laisse Annabelle perplexe, mais elle a l'intuition qu'il ne répondra pas aux questions sur ce qu'il vient de dire.

\- Ce sera à toi de découvrir ces réponses, dit-il. Donc où te mettre, tu as les qualités des quatre maisons. Tu es ambitieuse, mais tu affiches tes sentiments et ce que tu penses. Tu es travailleuse et loyale envers tes amis et tes proches. Tu es courageuse et très téméraire des fois. Mais par-dessus tout tu adore la culture, la lecture et les études et tu es d'une grande intelligence, Ce qui fait que tu as tout à fait ta place à Serdaigle, donc pour toi c'est … SERDAIGLE !

Donc Annabelle se dirige vers la table des Serdaigles et s'assoit à côté de Padma Patil qui est assise à côté de Lisa Turpin. Chacun lui souhaite la bienvenue. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au Collège, Annabelle ne mange plus seule. Elle discute avec ses nouveaux camarades de maison. Après le repas, elle va assister à son premier cours, celui de Sortilèges. Elle apprécie bien le cours ainsi que le professeur. Il lui demande de rester après le cours.

\- Si vous avez besoin de que quoi que ce soit, venez me le demander et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous aider, déclare le professeur Flitwick.

\- Merci professeur, dit-elle.

Annabelle en est très émue par cette marque d'affection.

\- Pour le moment j'essaie juste de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. En plus selon le choixpeau j'aurais des objectifs à accomplir, mais j'ignore en quoi ils consistent. Il a été très énigmatique sur ce sujet et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.

\- Cela lui arrive des fois d'être énigmatique. Certains élèves m'ont déjà racontée que le choixpeau leur avait dit des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais ils ont fini par comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire beaucoup plus tard. Je suppose que cela va surement être pareil pour vous. Vous allez devoir attendre pour comprendre ce qu'il a voulu dire.

\- Je présume que vous avez raison, mais j'aurais aimé avoir quelques bribes d'informations pour mieux comprendre.

\- La patience est une vertu qui se cultive Miss Coursol.

\- Je le sais on m'a déjà reproché mon impatience à plusieurs reprises.

\- Je crois que vous devriez y aller avant que vos amis ne s'impatientent trop. Si vous avez besoin d'aide tel quel soit venir me voir et si vous n'en savez pas où est mon bureau demander à vos camarades de dortoir.

\- Je le ferais si j'ai effectivement besoin d'aide, merci et bonne fin de journée, professeur.

\- À vous aussi Miss Coursol.

Annabelle sort de la classe pour rejoindre ses amis. Ensuite elle et ses amis vont à leur cours de Botanique avant de se diriger vers leur salle commune respective. Annabelle monte dans le dortoir des sixièmes années avec Padma Patil, qui lui montre où elle dormira pour le restant de l'année.

\- Enfin un vrai lit, lance Annabelle.

Elle s'étend sur son lit toute heureuse et fait une petite sieste avant d'aller manger.

Après avoir fini son repas Hermione décide d'aller voir à Annabelle à sa table et de lui proposer de faire leurs devoirs ensemble à la bibliothèque. Du même coup elles en profiteront pour discuter de comment Annabelle à trouver sa première journée en tant qu'étudiante à Poudlard.

Les deux filles se dirigent donc vers la bibliothèque. Elles prennent une table un peu à l'écart des autres. Annabelle sort ce qu'elle a besoin pour faire ses devoirs.

\- Ta première journée c'est bien passée ? demande Hermione.

\- Oui, disons que c'est différent de l'Université. Les matières sont différentes de ce que j'étudiais, mais ils sont intéressants du moins pour ceux que j'ai eu, reste à voir comme ça va se passer dans les autres matières, répond Annabelle.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu aies beaucoup de difficulté avec les autres matières, tu m'as l'air d'apprendre très vite, dit Hermione.

\- En effet, j'ai toujours eu une capacité à assimiler les informations à une grande vitesse et ça depuis que j'ai commencé l'école. On m'a souvent qualifiée de surdouée. Ce qui m'a permis de sauter deux fois des années au primaire et d'être mis dans des groupes d'enrichis au secondaire.

\- Moi j'ai toujours été plus intéressée par livres que par autre chose disons je n'avais pas ami avant d'arrivé à Poudlard. On m'a traité souvent de rat de bibliothèque parce que je passais tout mon temps libre à la bibliothèque. Ici certains m'appellent Miss Je-sais-tout parce que j'avais appris quasiment par cœur tout livres en première année. Disons que le surnom m'est resté.

\- Moi on m'a appelé souvent l'éponge. Certains disaient que j'avais une mémoire d'éléphant pour de tout ce que je lisais ou bien j'avais une mémoire d'ordinateur. Je me suis faite dire que par un spécialiste que j'avais une mémoire photographique.

\- Oui, je crois bien que moi aussi j'en aie une mémoire photographique.

\- Disons que ça des avantages et des inconvénients d'avoir une très bonne mémoire. On vient te susciter pour tout et certains comptent sur toi pour leur rappeler tout ce qu'ils doivent savoir, parce qu'ils n'ont pas envie de l'apprendre par eux-mêmes.

\- Je sais je connais ça, mes amis aussi des fois compte sur moi pour que je l'ai aide et surtout pour leur rappeler ce qu'ils doivent faire.

\- Donc Harry et Ron comptent un peu trop sur ta mémoire pour leur rappeler les devoirs qu'ils doivent rendre ou bien pour les aider à les réaliser.

\- Plus Ron que Harry qui comptent un peu trop sur moi. Depuis le début de l'année j'ai mis un frein à ça ce qui ne fait pas l'affaire de Ron. Lui n'apprécie pas que je cesse de l'aider dans ses devoirs mais je devrais plutôt dire que je cesse qu'il copie mes devoirs.

\- OK parce qu'il n'est pas capable de faire ses devoirs seuls. Donc si tu ne l'avais pas autant aidé il aurait eu de la difficulté à réussir ses précédentes années.

\- En effet, je me demande s'il aurait été capable de réussir sa première année. C'est sûr que si cela n'avait pas été moi il aurait peut-être copié sur quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il n'aurait pas eu autant de succès dans ses BUSES.

Annabelle s'étire un peu.

\- Comment tu te plais dans la maison des Aigles ? demande Hermione.

\- Pour le moment ça va bien, répond Annabelle. Au moins le lit est bien meilleur, que ceux de l'infirmerie qui ne sont pas faits pour dormir durant plus d'un mois de dedans. Ils ne sont pas aussi confortables qu'un vrai lit. À défaut de pouvoir aller dormir dans mon lit chez nous, celui-ci fera l'affaire.

\- Je suppose que tu aimerais bien retourner chez vous, ça te manque beaucoup de ne pas pouvoir y retourner ? demande Hermione.

\- Oui, plus que je ne pensais, répond-elle. Ce qui est ironique, c'est que j'avais prévu après mes études de quitter la Belgique pour aller m'établir ailleurs. Maintenant que je suis ailleurs, j'aimerais bien retourner chez nous.

\- C'est compréhensible, moi aussi je me suis toujours sentie une étrangère en Angleterre. Si demain j'apprenais que je n'étais pas née ici, ça ne me ne surprendrait même pas.

\- Moi c'est le contraire, je me suis toujours sentie appelée ailleurs comme si je devais accomplir quelque chose, mais ça n'était chez nous que je devais le faire.

\- Disons qu'il est de très fortes chances que ce que tu dois accomplir ça va se passer ici.

\- J'en suis venue à la même conclusion moi aussi. Je sens que j'ai un très fort lien avec toi et Harry. Je sais que tous les trois… même si je devrais dire tous les quatre. Ce garçon qui est venu me voir l'autre jour, mais j'ai oublié son nom, le copain de Blaise… Nous sommes liés tous les quatre, mais je ne sais pas ce qui nous lie, mais c'est très fort. Je ne sais pas si cela a un rapport avec les objectifs que je suis supposé accomplir, mais ça se pourrait bien que oui.

\- Tu veux parler de Malefoy. Pourquoi tu serais liée à lui ? demande Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas, répond Annabelle. Il y a quelque chose qui nous relie tous les quatre, c'est peut-être magique ou pas, mais nous avons un très fort lien.

\- Si tu le dis, ça va être un autre mystère à élucider je crois bien.

\- Un de plus dans la longue liste de mystères qui m'entourent. Je suis certaine que quelqu'un connaît la réponse, il faut juste le trouver. Ce qui risque d'être difficile à moins que ça soit lui qui me trouve.

\- Si on faisait nos devoirs.

\- Bonne idée ça, j'approuve.

* * *

Combien d'entre vous avez parié sur Serdaigle ?

Enfin elle sortit de l'infirmerie, ce quelle apprécie grandement. C'est sur de recommencer une vie de collégienne va lui différent de sa vie d'étudiante mais elle va va bien s'adapter après un certain temps. En plus elle doit résoudre plusieurs mystère l'entourant.

Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir publier le prochain parce qu'il n'est pas encore fini d'écrire mais j'espère bientôt. Donc à la prochaine et soyez patient je vais essayer de le publier dans un temps raisonnable pour que vous n'ayez pas trop longtemps à attendre.


End file.
